Kiss Me
by Alaka-Dan
Summary: ¿Beso? Un truco encantado para dejar de hablar cuando las palabras se tornan superfluas. Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews
1. ¿Qué es un Beso?

_**Kiss Me**_

**Danny, Maddy y Alex: Hola a todos. ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo! **

**Maddy: Esperamos que hallan pasaron muy bien sus fiestas. **

**Danny: Y como regalo les traemos un nuevo fic. **

**Alex: No creo que eso cuente mucho como un regalo. **

**Danny: Oye lo importante es la intención, así que no seas aguafiestas. **

**Maddy: Okay dejemos eso de lado. Como de costumbre el fic será de Pandora Hearts **

**Alex: Es que a Danny no se le ocurre nada más. **

**Danny: Dejare de escribir sobre Pandora Hearts cuando el manga se acabé. **

**Maddy: Lo que se traduce más o menos hasta febrero o marzo. **

**Danny: No era necesaria tanta crueldad *se va a un rincón oscuro* **

**Alex: Bueno basta de drama. Pandora Hearts no es de nuestra propiedad sólo nos pertenece la historia. **

**Maddy: Este fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro **

**Danny: *desde el rincón* A nosotros no nos darán ni un pepinillo por esto **

**Maddy: Luces, cámara y... **

**Alex: ¡Acción¡ **

**Capítulo 1:** _**¿Que es un Beso?**_

_"— ¿No sabes lo que es un beso?—_

—_Lo sabré cuando me des uno—"_

_Peter Pan._

Ella tenía esa duda desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Sabía que podía hablar de eso con Sharon, pero luego de la última vez no se atrevía a hacerle esa pregunta de nuevo

_***Flashback***_

—Alice-san—La llamó Sharon, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo para poder observar a la chica—Alice-san, te noto un poco distraída ¿estás bien?

La pelinegra sólo la miro, preguntándose mentalmente si debía preguntarle.

—No es nada, sólo me preguntaba algo—Respondió ella restándole importancia

— ¿Y qué es eso que te preguntas? Debe ser algo muy serio para que estés tan distraída—Le dijo Sharon dejando el libro que leía sobre la mesita que tenía al lado—Alice-san, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Alice, lo medito un momento, sabía que podía hablar con Sharon de cualquier problema o duda que tuviera, pero... El problema era que la mayoría de las veces Sharon se excitaba mucho por así decirlo, y sólo la dejaba más confundida que antes.

Aunque valía la pena arriesgarse a escuchar otro de sus sermones si así se aclaraba la duda que tenía.

...Tal vez está vez no haría un drama de telenovela como de costumbre...

—Ummm... Sharon— vacilo un momento antes de preguntarle— ¿Tu... Tu sabes lo que es un... Beso?

— ¿Un beso dices?—dijo la castaña con gran tono de emoción en su voz.

—Si—fue todo lo que la chica contestó, rogando internamente que Sharon respondiera su duda sin hacer un drama.

—Alice-san, un beso es una de las cosas más maravillosas y románticas del mundo—respondió la heredera con estrellitas en los ojos.

— ¿A si...?

—¡Sí!—chilló la Rainswort—, las parejas se demuestran su cariño de esa manera. Hay miles de libros que hablan sobre besos, como este, y este o este— dijo está, para empezar a mostrarle un sin fin de libros a la cadena

...O tal vez se pondría más eufórica que de costumbre.

_***Fin Flashback***_

Esa vez, Sharon la tuvo todo el día mostrándole libros que hablaban sobres besos. Y al final del día había terminado con la misma duda, por lo tanto ella quedaba descartada para preguntarle sobre besos y temas similares.

...Pero si quería hallarle respuesta a la duda debía preguntarle a alguien.

—Podría preguntarle al payaso— lo pensó un momento—, pero siempre está acompañado de Sharon, sería casi lo mismo.

Así que el Break quedó descartado también.

—El cabeza de algas podría ser una buena opción. Iré a preguntarle—dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama (**Danny: puesto que estaba en su cuarto**) y se iba a buscar al pelinegro.

Un par de minutos después encontró al Nightray en la cocina quién alistaba las cosas para empezar a preparar la cena.

—¿Qué haces aquí coneja estúpida?—le pregunto sin mirarle, mientras cortaba unos vegetales

Ella no le respondió, simplemente se le quedó mirando fijamente.

— ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato?—le pregunto extraño por el comportamiento de la chica— ¿Vas a decirme que quieres?

La chica siguió sin responderle, con la mirada fija en él.

—Está bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres coneja?—le dijo el ojidorado dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a la cadena— ¿Que tanto me miras?

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta cabeza de algas—le dijo la pelinegra al fin.

— ¿Y costaba mucho decirlo?—dijo el chico— ¿Que pregunta?

Lo miro un momento antes de preguntarle.

— ¿Que es un beso?—escupió la chica sin más.

Gil solamente la miro (**Danny: Ahora le toca a el mirarla xD**) extrañado por la pregunta. ¿Por qué diablos preguntaba eso? y lo más importante ¿Por qué diablos le preguntaba a el? ¿Dónde quedaba Sharon y la confianza que ellas se tenían? (**Maddy: Si supiera**)

—B-B-Bueno...—titubeo un instante— ¿P-Para que quieres saber e-eso?

—Por nada. Sólo tengo curiosidad—le dijo ella sin mirarle.

—Pues un beso es...—el chico sólo pensaba en cómo decirle lo que es un beso.

Por supuesto que él sabía lo que es un beso, lo que no sabía era como decirle, el sólo conocía la definición gráfica, más no la teórica.

_***15 minutos después***_

No sabía quién era peor, Sharon con sus dramas o el cabeza de algas con su molesto titubeo.

Estuvo 15 minutos o más esperando a que él le respondiera, pero solamente se la pasó diciendo "bueno" y "pues". ¿Es que en este lugar nadie sabía lo que era un beso?

La joven se dirigía a su cuarto dando pasos largos y golpeando fuertemente el suelo a su pasó, hasta que se topó con una cabellera rubia.

¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Oz seguramente le respondería, sin hacer dramas ni titubear

—Alice—dijo el rubio con una encantadora sonrisa sonrisa en sus labios—No te he visto desde la comida ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella sólo se limitó a asentir ligeramente para luego preguntarle.

—Oz—lo llamó ella—.Tengo una pregunta y como mi sirvientes es tú deber responderla—dijo ella con un aire de autoridad.

El chico sólo soltó una risita por la actitud de la chica.

—Está bien—dijo sonriendo todavía— ¿Que pregunta tienes Alice?

— ¿Sabes lo que es un beso?

—Así es—le respondió a ella— ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Justo como ella lo pensaba. Sin dramas ni titubeos, Oz era la persona indicada para hacerle cualquier pregunta.

—Sólo tengo curiosidad—dijo ella restándole importancia al asunto—, ahora respóndeme.

Al chico le causó cierta gracia el comportamiento de la chica, pensó un momento como podía explicarle. Hasta que se le ocurrió la forma ideal para hacerlo.

— ¿Recuerdas como firmamos nuestro contrato?—le pregunto el haciéndole hacer memoria, a lo que ella asintió—, bueno eso es un beso.

Se sintió el ser más idiota del planeta, toda una semana preguntándose eso cuando la respuesta estaba frente de sus ojos, iba a seguir reprendiéndose mentalmente hasta que Oz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Pero existen varios tipos de beso—le explico él.

¿Varios tipos de beso? Eso sonaba interesante (**Danny: nótese la inocencia de Alice ante las verdaderas intenciones de Oz. Maddy: ¿Por qué?. Danny: Tú sólo espera**)

— ¿Cómo cuáles?—pregunto ella curiosa.

—Como este por ejemplo—dijo el mientras se aproximaba a la mejilla de ella para plantarle un beso.

Alice sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban ligeramente, y como su corazón se aceleraba (**Alex: ¿No es un poco exagerado ponerse así por un beso? Danny: Calla, arruinas al momento**)

—Pero también está este—le susurro a la morena cerca de su oído, para luego plantar un beso en la comisura de los labios de ella.

Oz parecía disfrutar de su _"explicación"_ sobre _"El Beso y sus Tipos"_, pero Alice por otro lado estaba estática sin siquiera poder procesar lo que estaba pasando.

—Y este también—le susurro con voz ronca para luego bajar al cuello de ella y dejar pequeños besos mientras recorría este.

Este era la última vez que hacía una pregunta. La próxima vez se quedaría callada con sus dudas, pero aunque odiara admitirlo se sentía bien tener a Oz besándola.

—Y este es uno de mis favoritos—susurro el con voz apenas audible para pasar a besar los labios de la chica.

Está vez si se había impresionado ¿acaso los sirvientes hacen eso? ¿El payaso lo había con Sharon o el cabeza de algas con él? Ese último pensamiento la hizo sentir celosa, Oz era su sirviente y por lo tanto sólo ella podía sentir esas maravillosas sensaciones.

Estaba tan concentrada pensando que no se dio de cuenta que el rubio había empezado a morder sus labios, ella trato de replicar ante las mordidas, pero apenas separó los labios el aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Oz que disfrutaba el momento en el que ambos se encontraban, pegaba a la chica cada vez más a él, mientras que Alice por otro lado sentía su corazón latiendo a más no poder y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que dejaban a los tomates blancos.

Luego de unos segundo -que para ellos fueron una eternidad- se separaron por la falta de aire, terminaron ambos sonrojados (Danny: Alice más que Oz) con las respiraciones agitadas, con los labios rojos e hinchados y dejando un puente de saliva entre sus bocas.

—Alice—la llamó el rubio con la respiración entrecortada, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrarán y provocando que la cara de la pelinegra enrojeciera más—, ¿respondí tú pregunta?

—S-Si—respondió ella agitada y evitando la mirada esmeralda de el

—Pero...—dijo el obligándole a mirarlo

— ¿Pero qué?

—Me faltó mostrarte el último tipo de beso—le dijo el, tomándola de la barbilla para volver a atacar sus labios... A lo que ella acepto gustosa.

...Tal vez preguntarle a Oz no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

**Danny: *aún en el rincón* Y fin. **

**Maddy: Woa, me impresionada hermana. **

**Alex: Lo que aun no comprendo, es porque exageraste tanto la reacción de Alice ante el beso en la mejilla. **

**Danny: *aún en el rincón* ¿Tú como reaccionarias si Oz te besara la mejillas? **

**Alex: Estaría extrañado, no sonrojado y con el pulso acelerado. **

**Maddy: Ya el punto es que el fic quedó bien, un poco meloso, pero bien. **

**Danny: *aún en el rincón* Gracias... Supongo. **

**Alex: Gracias por leer c: **

**Maddy: Dejen reviews. **

**Danny: *aún en el rincón* Y salven a un hada. **

**Todos: *Danny en el rincón* Adiós hasta la próxima. **


	2. ¿Qué Recibo a Cambio?

_**Kiss Me**_

**Danny, Maddy y Alex: ¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo! :D**

**Danny: Oh este es el segundo capítulo del fic, me siento tan orgullosa, nunca había llegado tan lejos.**

**Alex: Exageración ¿dónde?**

**Maddy: Alex, algunas veces eres demasiado cortanota.**

**Alex: ¿No crees que habrá personas que no saben el significado de "cortanota"?**

**Danny: De dónde venimos es una palabra que se utiliza para referirse a las personas aguafiestas, por así decirlo. ¿Feliz Alex?**

**Alex: Ahora lo estoy xD (?**

**Maddy: Bien como siempre Pandora Hearts no es de nuestra propiedad.**

**Danny: Si lo fuera Break y Elliot seguirían con vida.**

**Alex: El fic, está hecho sin fin alguno de lucro...**

**Maddy: Si nos pagarán por esto...**

**Danny: Podríamos ir al parque temático de Harry Potter, ir a Disneylandia y volvernos dueños de Pandora Hearts.**

**Alex: Ahora agradeceremos/responderemos a los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

**Danny: Maddy adelante por favor.**

**Maddy: A la orden mi capitán *saca un papel de un sobre* Queremos mandar un saludo a:**

**lottus:** _Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, pero todo lo bueno tiene su final(?. Morimos de risa con lo de resultados sexuales, pero eso ya te lo dejamos a tú criterio xDD. Esperamos que continúes leyendo nuestro fic :D._

**Suki90:** _Nos alegra mucho que el capítulo anterior te gustara, la verdad es que parece que Oz terminará dándole otro tipo de "lecciones" a Alice e.e. Gracias por tú sugerencia, la tomaré en cuenta n.n la verdad nadie me lo había sugerido, así que gracias ^^_

**Advertencias: Creo que hay Ooc**

**Pareja: ElliotxAda.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: _¿Que Recibo a Cambio?_**

_—Bésame—_

_— ¿Donde?—_

_—Sorpréndeme—_

Era una hermosa tarde en la Academia Latowidge, y la mayoría de sus estudiantes disfrutaban de está durante su tiempo libre... A excepción de dos de ellos.

En uno de los muchos jardines de la prestigiosa academia se hallaban dos jóvenes discutiendo, sin parecer importarles la cara de confusión de los que pasaban por época lugar.

— Pero, Elliot-kun...

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llámese por mi nombre Vessalius!—grito el chico, haciendo callar a la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

— Lo siento, pero de todos modos eso no viene al tema—replicó ella.

— Pues entonces no me llames por mi nombre—contestó el rubio cenizo cruzando sus brazos—, y no saldrá el tema.

— Yo sólo te estoy pidiendo que no digas nada—suplico la rubia bajando la mirada.

Los dos adolescentes habían estado manteniendo esa discusión durante un buen rato, y todo el que pasaba por el jardín no hacia más que preguntarse qué es lo que el heredero Nightray había visto que le preocupaba tanto la a chica Vessalius.

Muchas veces otros estudiantes los habían encontrado discutiendo, bueno en realidad el único que discutía era el, ella por otra parte se limitaba a mirarlo -y pocas veces le contestaba- mientras el gritaba. Pero el ver que ambos participaban en la discusión era lo que más llamaba la atención de los otros.

... Que sólo se preguntaban el "porque" de la discusión.

Lo que nadie sabía era que esos dos chicos peleaban por algo que -a ojos de la escritora- se veía sumamente absurdo.

Lo que pasaba es que el menor de los Nightray había visto a su hermano Vincent, mostrándose muy cariñoso con la Vessalius el último día de vacaciones, algo que el heredero no pasó por alto y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, le reclamo a la rubia.

Desde entonces habían estado discutiendo, ella le pedía que no dijera nada sobre eso, mientras que el, por otro lado se limitaba a preguntarle sobre el tema, evitando las suplicas de la chica.

Ada Vessalius ya se encontraba frustrada por la actitud del chico, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto diría que estaba... ¿Celoso? No, no Elliot Nightray no podía estar celoso y menos por eso.

_... O sí._

Lo que ella no sabía era que sus suposiciones eran -en parte- ciertas. El Nightray se encontraba celoso.

— Bien, supongamos que no digo nada—propuso el— ¿Que ganó yo a cambio?

— ¿Eh?—dijo confusa ella— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Si no digo nada, tú reputación y la de Vincent se mantendrá—le explicó—, eso es lo que ustedes ganan ¿Pero que ganó yo?

_"— ¿Que quiere algo a cambio?"—_pensó la chica, ya confundida por la actitud del chico.

Ella sólo lo miraba mientras pensaba que darle a cambio de que el guardara el secreto.

—Estoy esperando—dijo Elliot sacándola de sus pensamientos—, no tengo todo el día sabes.

—Umm...—vacilo ella un instante—. Ya no te llamare por tú nombre.

El la observó perplejo.

— ¿Hablas en serio?—pregunto incrédulo— ¿De verdad?

—Si—afirmó ella— ¿Qué mejor que eso?

—muchas otras cosas.

—Bueno entonces... Espera déjame pensar.

* * *

**_*10 minutos después*_**

—Bien, si no tienes nada me voy—dijo mientras daba la vuelta para irse.

—E-espera—se acercó a el tomándolo del brazo, para así evitar que se fuera—, ya tengo algo... No te hablaré más.

—Tentadora oferta, pero no—dijo soltándose del agarré.

—Hare tus tareas—dijo tomándolo de los dos brazos.

—No—dijo empezando a caminar, y arrastrando a la chico con él.

—Limpiare tu cuarto.

—No puedes entrar a mi cuarto.

—Lavare tú ropa.

—No sabes ni lavar la tuya.

—Preparare tú comida.

—No, ya suéltame—pidió ya que algunas personas empezaban a fijar la vista en ellos.

—No hasta que me digas que quieres—apretó más el agarré.

_"—Que des de verlo—"_ pensó el

—No hay nada que puedas darme—dijo dando la vuelta, y haciendo que la chica lo soltara—, ahora tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Espera, Elliot-kun.

— ¡Que no me llámese por mi nombre!

— ¡Pues entonces hazme caso!—le grito—. No te iras a ningún lado hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

El abrió la boca para replicar, pero ella se lo impidió.

—No me importa cuántas o que cosas tengas que hacer ¡Te vas a quedar aquí y punto!

El sólo se quedó mirándola, nunca la había visto de ese modo, por mucho que discutiera con ella, por muy arrogante que fuera con ella o por mucho que le gritara, ella parecía siempre mantenerse tranquila. Y por mucho que se lo negase a Leo y aunque nunca lo admitiera, ella le gustaba y le gustaba de verdad.

Y así inconscientemente se le dibujo una sonrisa mientras miraba a la rubia, quién sólo lo miro aún más confusa.

— ¿¡Ahora de que re estás riendo!?—Grito eufórica— ¿¡Que te parece tan chistoso!?

—Nada—contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo haces?

—Por nada.

—Bien, deja de hacerlo.

—Eres una mujer demasiado exigente

— ¿Como que exigente?

—Como lo escuchaste—cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza—. Eres exigente, no quieres que diga que eres novia de Vincent y ahora no quieres que sonría. Eres exigente.

—N-no soy novia de tú hermano.

—Claro, y no eres exigente.

—No lo soy.

—Claro que sí.

—Así, pues tú eres arrogante, fastidioso, presumido, altanero, egocéntrico, irritante...

—Guapo.

—Sí, eso también y sobre todo... E-espera, no eres guapo, eres todo menos guapo, y ya deja de cambiarme el tema.

—Fuiste tú quién lo cambio, yo sólo sonreí y tú te molestaste.

—Bueno ya no importa ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero?—murmuro al mismo tiempo que _"pensaba"_ y tocaba su labio inferior— Umm... Creo que esto estaría bien.

— ¿Que co...

No puedo terminar de hablar debido a que el poso sus labios sobre los de ella, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Elliot parecía disfrutar el momento, mientras que Ada se encontraba en shock, pero al poco tiempo decidió cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar el momento e inconscientemente llevando sus brazos al cuello del chico.

Se separaron poco a poco -debido a la falta de aire- y juntando sus frentes al mismo tiempo que se miraban el uno al otro y el sonrojo que tenían en las mejillas, y que a Elliot le resultaba tierno verla a ella de ese modo

—Supongo que ya llegamos a un acuerdo—le sonrío

—S-sí, s-supongo—contestó ella sonrojándose aún más.

* * *

**Danny: ¡Al fin terminé!**

**Maddy: Ahora haremos una fiesta *tira confeti* :D**

**Danny y Alex: Maddy, no vamos a hacer una fiesta.**

**Maddy: Que malos son :c.**

**Alex: Espera, ahora entiendo porque el título es "Kiss Me"**

**Danny y Maddy: Debiste haberte dado cuenta en el primer capítulo -.-**

**Alex: Es no preste mucha atención xD.**

**Danny: Malvado ;-;**

**Maddy: Como sea, Danny excúsate.**

**Danny: ¿Qué?**

**Alex: Que digas porque no habías actualizado.**

**Danny: Ohh... Dos cosas, la prisio- es decir, la escuela y falta de inspiración.**

**Maddy: Hagamos algo.**

**Alex y Danny: No haremos una fiesta.**

**Maddy: No, eso no.**

**Alex: ¿Entonces qué?**

**Maddy: Como la inspiración de Danny es pésima.**

**Danny: Gracias *nótese el sarcasmo***

**Maddy: Lo siento, pero debido a eso somete la siguiente pareja a una votación.**

**Alex: Pues suena bien esa idea.**

**Danny: Al estilo de German Garmendia cuando ya no sabe de qué hacer sus vídeos. Pos, dejen en reviews la pareja que les gustaría para que haga el siguiente fic, pero no pidan yaoi ni yuri porque no sé cómo trabajar con eso. Al final la pareja más votada gana, pero si no hay reviews se van a tener que aguantar la pareja que yo escoja.**

**Alex: Es sencillo hacer yaoi o yuri, sólo toma a dos personajes del mismo género y... *es interrumpido***

**Maddy: Gracias por leer.**

**Alex: Que mala eres úen leyendo.**

**Danny: Y salven muchas hadas.**

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: Un abrazo psicológico y chau chau(?**


	3. Postre

**_Kiss Me_**

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: Hola hola solecitos, como pueden ver al fin hemos vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

**Danny: *Detrás de varios sacos de arena y con un casco* Bueno estoy segura que probablemente me quieren linchar por haberme desvanecido de faz de la tierra así como así, pero tengo una buena excusa.**

**Alex y Maddy. Adelante, nosotros queremos escuchar tu historia otra vez xD**

**Danny: Ustedes sheto. Vallamos al grano, mis notas en la escuela estuvieron más que pésimas así que mi madre decidió castigarme desconectándome del mundo entero, pero mi castigo ya termino por lo tanto ¡Danny Michell está de regreso señoras y señores!**

**Alex: ¡Con más dramas y depresiones que nunca!**

**Maddy: ¡Mew así es! (?**

**Danny: Ahora a contestar los reviews del capítulo anterior.**

**Suki90: **Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Yo también amo con toda el alma el AdaxElliot, es una completa lástima que Jun-sama no pensara igual que nosotras. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

**Alex. Oye Danny…**

**Danny: ¿Si?**

**Maddy: Durante todo este tiempo que estuviste viviendo en una cueva por tu castigo…**

**Danny: ¿Aja…?**

**Alex: ¿Qué ha pasado en el fandom de Pandora Hearts? ¿Qué paso con el Retrace del mes pasado?**

**Danny: … ¡Oh santo dios! Aun no lo he leído, tengo ir a leerlo *se va a leer el Retrace***

**Maddy: Nos dejó solos…**

**Alex: Y se supone que es la autora…**

**Maddy: Esto… Bien nada nos pertenece, blah blah blah.**

**Alex: Esta hecho sin ánimos de lucro, blah blah blah**

**Alex y Maddy: Esperamos que les guste**

* * *

**Personajes: SharonxBreak**

**Advertencias: Ninguna**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: _"Postre"_**

Era una hermosa tarde en la Mansión Rainsworth y como era costumbre, ambos, ama y sirviente se encontraban tomando el rutinario te de la tarde.

Como era común de ver, Break se encontraba devorando los duces que estaban en la mesa, mientras que Sharon leía uno de muchos libros y –de vez en cuando- bebía su de té.

—Ojou-sama—llamo Break a la chica de forma juguetona— ¿Va a comerse su trozo de pastel? Se está tardando mucho.

— ¿Ah? Si Break, lo hare, —contesto sin despegar su vista del libro— pero primero terminare el siguiente capítulo.

—Pero, Ojou-sama ¿siquiera termino ya el que está leyendo?

—No recién lo estoy comenzando—respondió la castaña—, pero puedes comerte el resto del pastel Break, yo me conformo con este trozo

—Claro, como usted diga.

En poco tiempo, Break se había acabado todos y cada uno de los dulces, postres, galletas y pasteles que se encontraban en la mesa.

_… Menos uno._

Lo único que el albino no había llegado a tocar era el postre de Sharon, puesto que –ella lo golpearía- sería una gran falta de respeto de su parte.

_—"Tal vez si lo tomo lentamente"—_pensó Break mirando a Sharon_—"Esta muy distraída, no creo que se dé cuenta"_

Lentamente empezó a deslizar su mano hacia el plato de Sharon, contando con que su plan funcionaria a la perfección.

_…Pero no contaba con que ella se daría cuenta._

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Break, —dijo la chica de forma amenazadora—te dije que me lo comería.

—Pero Ojou-sama—se excusó el albino—se veía tan distraída que creí que lo había olvidado.

—Pues no lo he hecho... Aunque.

— ¿Aunque qué?

—Tal vez si te comportas, —explico ella—te lo de o quizás, te de algo mejor que un simple trozo de pastel.

_—"¿Algo mejor que un trozo de pastel? Debe ser uno entero"—_pensó el albino.

_—_Entonces Break—lo llamo Sharon sacándolo de sus pensamientos— ¿Aceptas?

—Por supuesto. Aunque no lo crea puedo comportarme.

—Esperemos que sí.

Si bien, conseguir ese trozo de pastel había sido mucho más fácil de lo que había imaginado, solo tendría que comportarse y ese manjar estaría a su disposición.

* * *

**_*15 Minutos Después*_**

Break miro el reloj para poder comprobar cuanto tiempo había pasado, y para lo que él había sido casi media eternidad en realidad habían sido solo 15 míseros minutos.

—Ojou-sama—dijo jugando con un tenedor—¿Ya me lo puedo comer?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—15 minutos.

—Mmm…—lo medito unos segundos—No.

* * *

**_*15 Minutos más Tarde*_**

Okay, comportarse le había resultado mas –difícil- aburrido de lo que había pensado, pero no era nada que él no pudiera manejar. Seguramente ya había pasado tiempo suficiente y ya podía comerse el postre.

—Sharon—la llamo dulcemente— ¿Ya me lo puede comer?

—No—respondió fríamente a lo que Break solo gruño—. Entretente con algo Break.

Claro para ella era fácil decirlo, ella no disfrutaba de los dulces tanto como él.

* * *

**_*30 Minutos Después*_**

—Sharon…—la llamo el albino de modo moribundo—Estoy muriendo.

La chica solamente levanto la mirada momentáneamente y luego regreso a su libro; lo que hizo que Break –chocara- recostara su cara de la mesa.

* * *

**_*1 Hora Después*_**

—Shar…—no termino la frase debido a un golpe que le fue propinado por el abanico de la chica.

—Si continúas así no te daré nada.

* * *

**_*1 Hora y 45 Minutos Después* _**

Muy bien ya había esperado lo suficiente y ya no tenía con que entretenerse, esta vez la convencería a como diera lugar.

—Ojou-sama—dijo el con voz "firme" —con todo respeto, ya he aguantado lo suficiente ¿Podría darme ya el postre?

— ¿Sabes Break? —dijo ella dejando el libro de lado— Y has aguantado mucho y mereces una recompensa ¿no?

—Así es—estiro sus manos hacia ella, esperando el postre.

—Pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Hace un rato, —explico avergonzada—me dio hambre, así que me lo comí.

**_*Sonido de Disco Rallado*_**

—…

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Se había comido el postre? ¿Había aguantado tanto para esto?

—Pero, — ¿acaso aún no había terminado? —como te has portado tan bien te daré algo mejor que un trozo de pastel.

— ¿Hablas en serio Sharon? —ella asintió— ¿Y si te vuelve a dar hambre?

—Que malo era Break.—dijo en tono dramático mientras se levantaba—Yo te ofrezco algo delicioso y tú me tratas así.

—No debiste comerte el postre en primer lugar—le contesto juguetonamente.

— ¿Vas a querer tu recompensa si o no? —pregunto ella sería—Decídete antes que me arrepienta.

—Bueno, bueno—se defendió ante la "rudeza" de la chica—. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que me darás Sharon?

—Primero tienes que cerrar tus ojos,—se acercó más a la silla donde se encontraba el albino—hazlo o no te daré nada.

—Pero que mujer más exigente eres—obedeció—. Bien ya lo hice; ahora dame lo mío.

Estuvo esperando la gran recompensa con los ojos cerrados uno segundos, estuvo a punto de replicar, pero sintió algo cálido que hacia presión es sus labios. Acaso Sharon… No, no podía ser posible.

_… O sí._

Con lentitud abrió su ojo, encontrándose con la escena que tanto –deseaba- temía… Sharon se encontraba besándolo, de una manera algo torpe, pero lo hacía. Break trato de separarla de él, pero ella solo se sentó en sus piernas, pegando más su cuerpo al suyo y –complicándole más las cosas a Break- profundizando el beso.

Y sin muchas ganas de luchar, Break decidió disfrutar el momento, tomando a la castaña de la cintura, a lo que ella respondió pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Así estuvieron durante un par de minutos hasta que se les acabo el oxígeno, se separaron lentamente con los rostros sonrojados.

—Ne, Sharon—la llamo— ¿Entonces me darás un pastel entero o no?

—Break eres un idiota—contesto ella sonrojándose aún más.

* * *

**Alex: Y fin.**

**Maddy: Pos, Danny sigue leyendo el Retrace del mes pasado, así que… Oh miren ya regreso.**

**Alex: ¿Qué te paso?**

**Danny: *Con mares de lágrimas* Leí el Retrace del mes pasado… El cuál era el último… Jun mato a Oz y a Alice… No lloraba tanto desde que vi "Siempre a Tu Lado"**

**Alex: Oh… Este *le da palmaditas en la espalda* No llores, todos sabíamos que iba a pasar.**

**Maddy: Mato a los protagonistas… ¿Eso se puede?**

**Danny: Es Mochizuki, califica como una asesina literaria, pudo matar a todos los personajes, que es prácticamente lo que ya hizo… *se va al rincón oscuro***

**Alex: Okya… Como el parecer Danny está de luto, tendremos que dar también el cierre.**

**Maddy: Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Alex: Dejen reviews.**

**Maddy: Por cada review que dejen, se donara un dólar para pagar el psicólogo que Danny necesita.**

**Alex: Apoyen esta buena causa.**

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: Adiós hasta la próxima.**


	4. Recompensa

**_Kiss Me._**

**Alex, Danny y Maddy: Buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea en su país.**

**Danny. Hemos regresado para traerles la continuación del fic.**

**Maddy: Aprovechando que Danny ya paso su proceso de depresión debido a la finalización de ya saben que.**

**Alex: Tal le alegra la idea de que algún día saquen una segunda temporada ¿Cierto Danny?**

**Danny: ¿Acaso estas bromeando? Ya vi las muertes en blanco y negro ¿Para qué querría verlas a color?**

**Alex: Bueno yo solo decía…**

**Maddy: Okay, dejen su discusión para después, y continuemos con esto.**

**Danny: *Se aclara la garganta* Quiero mandarle saludos a…**

**ZaryG: **Es fabulo que la historia te gustara, gracias por tus palabras de aliento (? xD. Aquí te traigo la actualización como tú lo pediste.

**Maddy: Como saben nada es nuestro, solamente… *busca en el suelo* Este cacahuate (?**

**Alex: Okay, voy a ignorar eso… Esta hacho sin fines de lucro.**

**Danny: Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Pareja: SherylxRufus.**

**Advertencia: Ninguna.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: _"Recompensa"_ **

Ella había estado buscando casi todo el día sin resultado alguno, no había lugar donde no hubiera revisado sin encontrar tan preciado objeto.

Había buscado en los salones, jardines y dormitorios, inclusive en la cafetería y cocina sin lograr encontrarlo. Pregunto a todos y a cada uno de los miembros del personal del instituto y a sus estudiantes, pero para su mala suerte ninguno de ellos lo había visto.

Ya no le quedaban ni ganas ni ánimos para continuar con su búsqueda, pero no soportaba la idea de seguir sin el dichoso objeto en su posesión,

Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había notado por donde iba, hasta que el sonido de unos libros cayendo la regreso a la realidad.

—Ah, Ruf-kun lo lamento. —se disculpó ella— No note por donde iba, ven déjame ayudarte.

—No ha sido nada Sheryl, —dijo el pelirrojo mientras recogía los libros— no te preocupes yo puedo solo.

—Nada de eso, insisto, —se agacho—después de todo ha sido mi culpa.

—Bueno, ya que insistes—sonrió.

En muy pocos minutos ya habían recogido la insignificante cantidad de libros, y Sheryl se los había entregado ya a su dueño.

—De nuevo lo siento Ruf-kun. —se volvió a disculpar mientras le entraba el último libro— He estado muy distraída y no preste atención.

—Ya deja de disculparte—tomo el libro que ella le entregaba— no ha pasado nada grave.

—Bueno, bueno está bien—sonrió— ¿A dónde vas con tantos libros Ruf-kun?

—Los llevaba a mi dormitorio. —le respondió— Puedes acompañarme si quieres.

—Claro—comenzó a andar—, ven déjame ayudarte.

—Por supuesto que no—se negó el pelirrojo— ¿Qué clase de caballero haría eso?

—No tienes remedio Rufus. —dijo suspirando— Y dime ¿Qué tal ha estado tu día?

—Nada fuera de lo normal, ir a clases y explorar los pasadizos secretos del instituto.

— ¿Sigues haciendo eso? Creí que ya lo había superado.

—Para nada. Te sorprendería saber cuántos pasajes tiene este lugar.

—Claro, como tú digas—dijo riendo.

— ¿Y el tuyo?

— ¿El mío qué? —pregunto confundida.

—Tu día—aclaro el— ¿Cómo ha estado?

—No muy bien que digamos, —contesto sin muchos ánimos— pero el collar que me regalo mi madre.

— ¿El de oro?

—Así es. —asintió— Lo busque por todos lados, pero no lo encontré… Ah mira, ya llegamos a tu dormitorio.

—Ah sí, tienes razón. —levanto la vista hacia la puerta— Espera.

Con cierta torpeza el pelirrojo trato de abrir la puerta con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra y su rodilla evitaba que los libros se le cayeran, causando así, risa en la castaña.

—Rufus, —dijo ella entre risas—déjame ayudarte.

—Pero eso no sería de un…

—Deja tus cosas de caballeros, —dijo ella abriendo la puerta—es solo una puerta ¿Lo ves? Ya está, abrí la puerta por mi cuenta y sigo con vida.

—Gracias, —agradeció entre dientes—pero es la última vez que lo haces, se supone que sea yo quien te abra la puerta. No viceversa.

—Claro, claro como tú digas. —contesto rodando sus ojos— Mejor ve a guardar tus libros, nos vemos después.

—Claro, hasta luego. —dijo entrando a su dormitorio— Gracias otra vez.

Sheryl apenas si se había movido unos pocos pasos, cuando escucho que la llamaban, por lo que se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su pelirrojo amigo.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando dijo después, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto—le dijo con un deje de humor.

—Es solo que recordé algo. —metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos— Ten.

—Pero si es…—balbuceo ella— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—En la biblioteca—le contesto— ¿Sabes? Quisiera saber cómo termino allí.

—Yo igual—rio.

—No lo vuelvas a perder, —bromeo— tengo que irme.

—Espera, Rufus, —lo llamo, haciendo que se diera la vuelta— ¿Sabes? Creo que te mereces una recompensa.

— ¿Ah? —pregunto confundido— Por supuesto que no, ese es el deber de un caballero.

—Insisto, —se acercó más a el—solo cierra tus ojos.

—Sheryl de verdad no es necesario.

—Solo hazlo, —le ordeno— prometo no matarte. Al menos no aun…

El chico soltó un largo suspiro, pero aun así le obedeció, complemente ajeno a las intenciones de su amiga. Segundos después el chico sintió algo cálido en su mejilla, que le hizo abrir los ojos, encontrando a la castaña de puntillas dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que estas tomaran un claro tono rojizo.

—Muchas gracias Ruf-kun—le susurro en lo que se iba.

—No fue nada, —le dijo al aire— siempre que lo necesites Sheryl.

Y con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, el joven heredero a duque regreo a su dormitorio, para pasar horas pensando en lo ocurrido hace minutos.

* * *

**Danny: Y colorín colorado este capítulo se ha terminado *dice cerrando un libro***

**Alex y Maddy: .-.**

**Danny: Ay ¿Por qué ustedes nunca me entienden?**

**Alex: Quien sabe, al menos te quedo bien el capítulo. Me gusto, no fue tan meloso como los otros.**

**Danny: Eh… ¿Gracias?**

**Maddy: A mi si me gustaron los otro, y este también.**

**Danny: Gracias Maddy. Bueno nos queda poco tiempo.**

**Alex: Así que esperamos que les haya gustado.**

**Maddy: Y continúen leyendo.**

**Alex, Danny y Maddy: Adiós hasta la próxima. Dejen muchos reviews.**


	5. Labios Resecos

**_Kiss Me_**

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: Buenos días solecitos.**

**Alex: Aunque no sabemos si en su país es de día.**

**Maddy: Pero ustedes hagan que sí.**

**Danny: Y salven a una foca bebe (?**

**Alex: ¿Por qué a una foca bebe?**

**Danny: ¿Acaso no las has visto? Son tan tiernas :3**

**Alex: …**

**Maddy: Bien, como podrán notar hemos vuelto para traerles… *redobles de tambor***

**Alex: ¡Burritos! *tira confeti***

**Danny: Nah mentira, no hay presupuesto para burritos, y ahora menos con lo que se gastó con el confeti… Alex, recógelo.**

**Alex: Pero está sucio.**

**Danny: No importa, no hay presupuesto para comprar más.**

**Maddy: Muy bien… En lo que encontramos una forma de aumentar nuestro presupuesto, disfruten del capítulo de hoy.**

**Danny: ¿Parezco ser Jun Mochizuki? Si eso creí. No tengo dinero para comprar burritos, mucho menos como para comprar Pandora Hearts.**

**Alex: Ni siquiera puede comprar un maní, para decir que algo le pertenece.**

**Danny: Oye mi teléfono me pertenecía.**

**Maddy: ¿Y dónde está ahora?**

**Danny: Se dañó… Mejor pasemos al capítulo. **

* * *

**Pareja: JackxLacie.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: _"Labios Resecos"_**

¿Cómo es que había acabado en una situación como esta? No es que le molestase, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Le encantaba la forma en que los labios de ella se movían en compas con los suyos, como se sentía, la pasión que había, el cómo sus labios encajaban con lo de ella a la perfección. En pocas palabras, le encantaba todo en ese momento.

Pero aun así, no lograba creer que había terminado en esa situación por algo tan tonto y de poco importancia.

* * *

**_*FlashBack*_**

Como era de costumbre Jack Vessalius se encontraba en la Mansión Baskerville, con el único propósito de ver a –Lacie- dicha familia. El joven rubio se encontraba sentado junto con Glen Baskerville y su sirviente y futuro –único- heredero Oswald, debido a que –su amada- Lacia se encontraba ocupada. Cosa que no le dejo más opción que pasar el tiempo que estos.

—Jack—le llamo el pelinegro— ¿Por qué te lames tantos los labios?

—Ah no es nada. —contesto el rubio sin mostrar mucha preocupación— Solo los tengo resecos.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo? —le pregunto Oswald, con cierto tono de irritación en su voz— Es molesto.

— ¿Te resulta molesto que Jack lama sus labios? —intervino el albino con cierto tono burlón mirando el de ojos violáceos, causando una mueca de confusión en su rostro— ¿Qué tanto le ves a sus labios Oswald?

— ¿Ah? —pregunto Oswald confundido por la _"insinuaciones"_ de su maestro— Sinceramente, no te comprendo muy bien.

—No es nada Oswald—le dijo entre risas, confundiendo aún más al joven— olvídalo.—dirigió su mirada hacia el de ojos esmeralda— Dime Jack ¿No has intentado nada para hidratar tus labios?

—No, para nada—contesto con simpleza— solo los he estado lamiendo cada cierto tiempo ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo más en mente?

—Por supuesto que sí. El lamerlos solo los pondrá peor1 . —le explico Glen— Ve a la cocina y mezcla un poco de aceite de oliva con azúcar2 y aplícalo en tus labios. Es la mejor solución que podrás encontrar.

—Está bien—dijo levantándose, para dirigirse a la cocina— muchas gracias Glen.

— ¿Cómo lo mandas a la cocina con tanta tranquilidad y confianza? —inquirió Oswald.

—Por favor Oswald, —dijo divertido el de ojos lila— a veces hablas del chico como si fuese a causar alguna tragedia3 .

—Bueno, la verdad es que nunca se sabe3.1 .

* * *

**_*En la Cocina*_**

El joven rubio seguía las indicaciones anteriormente dadas por Glen. Estaba por aplicársela mezcla en los labios, cuando una voz femenina notablemente irritada lo interrumpió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto con tono molesto una peli-rosa.

—Oh, hola Lottie, —le saludo el hombre con una tranquila sonrisa— estaba preparando algo.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa? —pregunto la chica asqueada al ver la mezcla— Se ve horrible ¿Acaso es algún tipo de veneno?

—Para nada.—respondió el rubio entre risas— Es aceite de oliva con azúcar.

—Y… ¿Vas a… Comértelo?

—No, solo me lo pondré en los labios, —le explico con una sonrisa— los tengo secos y Glen me dijo que esto serviría.

— ¿En serio le harás caso a ese hombre? —le quito el recipiente con la asquerosa mezcla— Es cosa no sirve. Si en verdad quieres hidratarlos usa aguacate4 .

— ¿Aguátate? —le pregunto no muy convencido de la idea— ¿Estas segura?

—Por supuesto que sí. —llevo sus manos a la cadera— Soy una chica ya he lidiado con esto antes.

—Bueno si tú lo dice. —miro el recipiente con la mezcla que descansaba sobre la mesa de la cocina con cierta expresión de asco— La verdad es que el aguacate suena mejor que eso. Muy bien, hagámoslo.

—Bien, ve a uno de los jardines y busca uno—dijo saliendo de la cocina—los que habían aquí ya se acabaron.

* * *

**_*En uno de los jardines*_**

Jack se encontraba en la rama de un árbol, intentando tomar el aguacate que se encontraba más cercano a el –a pesar de que aun así se encontraba algo lejos- .Cuando el crujir de una rama lo alarmo, y tratando de bajarse rápidamente de esta la rompió, cayendo al suelo con esta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?5 —le pregunto una voz infantil.

—Hola Lily-chan.—saludo acostado con voz adolorida mirando a la chica— Estaba tratando de tomar un aguacate, pero la rama se rompió—le explico, causando risa en la pequeña niña— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— ¿Sabes? —comenzó ella— Si tenías hambre podías haber tomado algo de la cocina—bromeo—, no creo que a Glen-sama le habría molestado. —soltó una risita— Así te habría ahorrado problemas ¿No crees?

—Así es—le dijo a la niña con una sonrisa, mientras que se sentada sobre sus piernas quedando a su altura—. Pero no era por eso. —le explico— Veras, tengo los labios secos y Lottie me dijo que el aguacate los hidrataría.

— ¿Aguacate?

—Lo sé, yo pensé es lo mismo.

—Oye Jack ¿Sabes que hay remedios más sencillos verdad?

—Sí, Glen ya me dijo lo del aceite de oliva, —dijo con aso— pero el aguacate sonaba mejor.

— ¿Aceite de oliva? —lo miro incrédula— No conocía ese, —dijo más para sí misma que para el— pero yo hablaba de la miel6 .

— ¿Miel?

—Sí, póntela en los labios unos minutos y ya.

— ¿En serio? Muchas gracias Lily-chan—agradeció sonriente— ¿Sabes si hay miel en la cocina?

—Nop, tendrás que conseguirla del panal.

— ¿P-panal?

—Sí, aquel. —señalo— Asegúrate de que no te piquen las abejas—le dijo yéndose.

Trago saliva. Temeroso el rubio miro al árbol que le había sido señalado por la niña, antes de acercársele y subir a este _"armado de valor". _

* * *

**_*10 Minutos Después*_**

—Jack ¿Qué hacías allí? —pregunto Lacia curando algunos rasguños y picada que el rubio tenia, causando expresiones de dolor en el— Mírate, estas todo lastimado y picado.

—Trataba de conseguir miel—otra mueca de dolor.

— ¿Miel?

—Si… ¡Ah! —se quejó— Para mis labios.

—Está bien… —lo miro sin comprender muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo— ¿Y para qué?

—Los tengo resecos así que… ¡Auch! Lacie, eso me dolió. —ella solo le dio una sonrisa de disculpas—… Así que Glen me dijo que probara con aceite de oliva y azúcar, pero termino siendo una mezcla asquerosa. Lottie me dijo que me pusiera aguacate, pero la rama se rompió y Lily-chan me dijo que tomara miel del panal, pero unas me picaran haciéndome caer—tomo una gran bocanada de aire—. Y lo peor de todo es que no me molesta en la absoluto tenerlos así—termino su relato el cual hizo que la chica riera—. Lacie, eso no es gracioso.

—Por supuesto que si lo es. —dijo entre risas— Yo conozco algo mucho más sencillo que todo eso, pudiste haberme preguntado.

—Estabas ocupada y no quería molestarte. —dijo— Además de que no le tomo mucha importancia, el que inicio todo el drama fue Oswald, por su culpa es que termine así.

—Bueno no importa —dijo acercándose a el—. Yo conozco algo mucho mejor.

—No implica subirme a un árbol o hacer una mezcla rara ¿Verdad?

—No, nada de eso—rio ella— ¿Sabes Jack? La mejor forma de solucionar tu problema es con un beso7.

— ¿Un beso?

—Así es, —contesto con voz sensual— déjame mostrártelo.

Y sin más ataco los labios del rubio.

* * *

**_*Fin FlashBack*_**

Y fue así como término en esta situación. Con Lacie sentada sobre su regazo besándolo. Pocos minutos después se separaron por la falta de aire.

—Pero mis labios siguen resecos— _"replico" _lamiendo sus labios.

—Jack, idiota tienes que hacerlo varias veces. —explico— Así —dijo volviendo a besarlo.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**1: **Es cierto. Cuando se tienen los labios secos, resecos como sea que ustedes conozcan el termino lamerlos solo los pone peor.

**2: **El aceite de oliva con azúcar los hidrata. Pero no tengo ni idea si el resultado es asqueroso.

**3-3.1: **Es algún tipo de spoiler para quien no haya leído el manga. Ya que Levi da a entender que Jack nunca causaría una tragedia. Completamente erróneo.

**4: **El aguacate también es una muy buena solución.

**5: **Frase típica de Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Personaje de Phineas y Ferb.

**6: **La miel es uno de los más fáciles y mejores remedios.

**7: **Aunque no lo crean, besar a alguien también funciona. Lo encontré una vez en internet cuando tenía los labios resecos y pos… Por experiencia sé que lamerlos no funciona.

* * *

**ZaryG**: Posiblemente desde ese tiempo o más xD. Qué bueno que te gusta aquí tienes la actualización.

**Sychronicity girl: **Gracias por seguir la historia.

* * *

**Danny: Bien, no se pueden quejar les taraje un nuevo capítulo y consejos de belleza(?**

**Alex: Y eso que no tenemos presupuesto.**

**Maddy: Ya tengo la solución a nuestros problemas chicos.**

**Danny: ¿Cuál?**

**Alex: No vamos a hacer una fiesta, no hay presupuesto.**

**Maddy: Eso no tontín *tira disimuladamente invitaciones para una fiesta* Nos uniremos al circo.**

**Danny: ¿Al circo?**

**Maddy: Sip, seremos acróbatas y nos llamaremos _Flying Michell's_**

**Alex: ¿Tenemos otra opción?**

**Maddy: Es eso o trabajar en un burdel.**

**Alex y Danny: ¿Y cómo serán los trajes?**

**Maddy: Aun no lo sé. No hay presupuesto para comprarlos.**

**Alex: …**

**Danny. Pos dejen reviews y tal vez esta noche podremos comer algo.**

**Maddy: Por favor no sean malitos.**

**Alex: Tengan algo de corazón.**

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: Adiós, hasta la proxima**


	6. Galletas

**_Kiss Me_**

**Danny: Buenos días amiguitos ¿Cómo están?**

**Alex y Maddy: ¡Muy Bien!**

**Danny: Okno. Pues hermanos y hermanos aquí esta "La Tierra Prometida" (?)**

**Maddy: ¿Seguimos sin presupuesto y tú vas por allí comprando tierras para luego prometerlas? Eso es un poco tonto.**

**Alex: ¿No sería "El Capitulo Prometido"?**

**Danny: Tierra, capitulo es lo mismo muchachos. Pues aquí en Venezuela hay un calor de los mil infiernos y mientras más me esfuerzo más calor me da, y como pensar es un tipo de esfuerzo (?) prácticamente tuve que crear el capítulo en una piscina con cubitos de hielo. Por lo tanto mas vale que les guste.**

**Maddy: ¿Tienes una piscina con cubitos de hielo? ¿Me la prestas?**

**Danny: Los cubitos de hielo se derritieron, ahora solo es una piscina con agua tibia. Aun así puedes usarla si gustas.**

**Maddy: No gracias…**

**Danny: Como quieras. Pandora Hearts no es de mi propiedad y ustedes lo saben bien.**

**Alex: No nos dan nada a cambio de esto.**

**Maddy: Esta hacho sin fines de lucro.**

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Pareja: CharlottexOswald **

**Advertencias: Posiblemente un leve Ooc.**

* * *

**Capítulo 06: _"Galletas"_**

Era una calmada tarde en la Mansión. No serían más de las cinco, justo el momento en que es ser molesto –Jack- se iba de dicho lugar. Por los pasillos de la Mansión una joven de cabellos rosados se dirigía hecha una furia hasta la cocina de esta. «Discutió con el joven Jack de nuevo» era lo que decían algunos sirvientes, y en efecto así era. Como de costumbre el rubio junto a su amigo, pero por su puesto ella había discutido con él por cualquier –estúpido- motivo que a ella se le ocurriera, a lo que el chico solo le sonrió sin inmutarse de alguna manera.

Sin duda él era alguien exasperante. Era lo que la Baskerville pensaba.

Estando tan absorta en sus pensamientos que apenas si noto que ya había llegado a la cocina debido a un embriagante y delicioso olor que invadió su nariz. Un plato de galletas recién orneadas se encontraba reposando sobre la mesa llenando la cocina –y parte de la Mansión- con ese exquisito aroma.

—Supongo que una no me hará daño. —se dijo a sí misma la pelirosa mientras tomaba una galleta y la llevaba a su boca— Mmmm…—pronuncio saboreándola— Esta deliciosa.

Al poco tiempo ya había acaba dado con todas las galletas que habían en el plato, y se encontraba masticando lo que quedaba de la última— ¿Charlotte? —llamo una voz masculina provocando que la chica tragara grueso.

—G-Glen-sama —pronuncio nerviosa la chica por la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le inquirió el pelinegro terminando de entrar a la habitación.

—Yo… Esto, vine por…—tartamudeo con nerviosismo.

— ¿Y las galletas que estaban en el plato? —le pregunto mientras tomaba el plato en el que solo ahora solo habían unas pocas migajas— ¿Acaso tú te las comiste—aparto su vista del plato y la dirigió hacia la chica esperando una respuesta.

—N-no… Solo vine aquí por…—pensó en un excusa creíble que pudiera darle al hombre— Vine por un sandwich1 . —mintió— Cuando llegue no habían galletas en el plato.

— ¿Quién habrá sido? —se preguntó un poco molesto— Claramente dije que eran mías.

—B-Bueno quien sabe, —comenzó a caminar discretamente hacia la puerta, aprovechando el que el joven de ojos violáceos mantenía su miraba fija e el plato vacío, como si allí fuese a encontrar la respuesta — pudo haber sido cualquiera. Con su permiso Glen-sama me retiro.

— ¡Espera! —le grito haciendo que se detuviera en el marco de la puerta mirando de forma ansiosa— ¿Sabes preparar galletas?

Se le quedo viendo un momento con una mirada que expresaba claramente confusión—N-no. —respondió si entender mucho— Pero si se preparar un sándwich.

— ¿Un sándwich? —lo medito un momento con la mirada fija nuevamente en el plato— Sí. Supongo que esa estaría bien.

—De acuerdo—camino de regreso a la cocina— ya lo preparo.

* * *

**_*5 Minutos Después* _**

* * *

—Muchas gracias, Charlotte. —agradeció el pelinegro a la chica mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta— No sabía que cocinaras.

—No lo hago, —respondio ella sentada en una de las sillas. Jugando con una de sus dedos sobre la mesa— solo sandwichs.

—Bueno de una forma u otra está bien—le dijo él.

—Gracias, Glen-sama.

Luego de eso se sumieron en un largo y profundo silencio. El cual ninguno sabia como romper.

—Esto… Glen-sama, —rompió ella el silencio— con su permiso me retiro—se levantó de la silla con el único propósito de dirigirse a la puerta, pero el pelinegro se lo impidió.

— ¿Por qué tanto apuro? —le pregunto serio a la chica— No muerdo, puedes quedarte. — le dijo, cosa que ella obedeció— ¿Lo ves? No pasa nada. Charlotte, permíteme preguntarte algo.

—Claro Glen-sama. Como usted guste.

— ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Jack? —le pregunto sin mostrar mucho interés— No tiene que responder si no quieres.

—Me resulta alguien molesto. —dijo bruscamente, pero aun así sin faltar el respeto— Siempre con esa sonrisa sin tener razón alguna. Además es demasiado… Tranquilo. —desvió su mirada hacia la ventana— No por nada dicen que las aguas tranquilas, son las más peligrosas2.

—Lo mismo pensaba yo, o algo así3. —le dijo dejando el plato de lado, recordando la actitud que tomo la primera vez que vio al chico— Pero con el tiempo empecé a cambiar de opinión sobre él. Aunque aún me resulta alguien extraño.

Mientras que el oji-violeta relataba sobre el rubio ella pudo notar como una ligera y apenas reconocible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Cosa que despertó una gran duda en su interior— Glen-sama—lo llamo— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Si, por supuesto—le contesto con sus ojos cerrados.

—Con todo respeto—lo pensó bien antes de llegar a preguntarle— ¿Cuál… Cuál es su… Su orientación sexual? —le pregunto casi en un susurro inaudible haciendo que el joven abriera sus ojos de golpe4.

— ¡N-No me digas que tú también vas a empezar a hacer insinuaciones extrañas sobre mi5! —le dijo el con una mirada de espanto. La cual confundió enormemente a la chica.

—Perdone Glen-sama, pero…—lo miro sin entenderlo mucho— No comprendo muy bien.

—No es nada—se relajó un poco dirigiendo su mirada a la chica— Charlotte.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué tienes en las comisuras del labio? —le pregunto acercándose más para poder ver mejor, en lo que la chica se llevaba una de sus manos a la comisura derecha del labio— ¿Acaso tu…? —dirigió sus ojos a los de la chica buscando la mirada de esta— ¿… Te comiste mis galletas?

_"—Maldición se dio cuenta—_pensó ella alarmada_— ¿Ahora que se supone que haga?"_

—Glen-sama no tengo idea de lo que me está hablando. —se ruborizo por la repentina cercanía del pelinegro— Le dije que cuando llegue no habían galle-

El Baskerville le impidió terminar capturando sus labios, y saboreando el sabor de galletas que aún había en estos.

Glen –Oswald- no pareció mostrar reacción alguna mientras que la besaba. Charlotte, por otro lado se encontraba al borde el ataque cardiaco por las repentinas acciones del que era su amo y señor.

Poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando, cosa que el no desaprovecho y mordió el labio inferior de ella, pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua en su boca, cosa a lo que ella inconscientemente accedió. De esta forma estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que la ausencia del aire se hizo presente obligándolos a separarse.

—Comiste mis galletas—le dijo serio.

—Glen-sama yo-

—Charlotte, —la interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios— deberías saber que está mal mentir y más aun a tu amo. —la miro detenidamente, con las mejillas sonrojados y la respiración agitada— por eso debes ser reprendida—acerco más su rostro al de ella y sin más la volvió a besar.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**1: **No tengo ni la más remota idea si en esa época se hacían sandwichs, cosa la cual creo que no, pero se tendrá que quedar así.

**2: **Hay un refrán que dice «De aguas mansas líbrame Dios, que de las bravas me libro yo». Él se puede usar como referencia para decir que «los más tranquilos suelen ser los más peligrosas». Tomen de ejemplo a Tom Riddle.

**3: **«Para mi Jack Vessalius es como el agua, como una extensión de agua silenciosa y calmada que incluso los peces evitan nadar en ella y cuando miras en ella, lo único que puedes ver es tu propio reflejo, no puedes ver su propia naturaleza... ». Las palabras que Oswald utilizo para describir a Jack la primera vez que se conocieron, las cuales tienen relación con el 2.

**4: **Me salió en verso xD.

**5: **Hace referencia a Levy quien luego de escuchar la opinión de Oswald sobre Jack, empezó a bromear con el haciendo insinuaciones sobre su orientación sexual. Aunque Oswald nunca le comprendió bien.

* * *

**Sychronicity girl: **Yo también hago lo mismo cuando los tengo resecos. En mi opinión así se hidratan mejor (?). Qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo anterior c:

**LucyWiliams: **Que bien que te gusten mis historias. Aquí como me pediste te traje un LottiexOswald espero que te guste.

**ZaryG: **Mi fiel seguidora, gracias por no dejarnos morir de hambre (?). Me alegra que te gustara el de Jack «Caídas Locas» Vessalius xD. Siempre es un placer dar consejos de belleza (?)

**Jennbaskerville: **Me alegra mucho saber que te gusten los One-Shots. Te prometo que en el siguiente capítulo de daré amors a Gil.

* * *

**Danny: Pos hemos llegado al final de este capítulo.**

**Alex: Sintonícenos la próxima semana para ver sucederá en el próximo capítulo de _Kiss Me._**

**Danny: Nah, ni tanto. Quien sabe, tal vez si tienen suerte suba el próximo capítulo mañana.**

**Alex: ¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?**

**Danny: Sip, no tengo clases así que poder sacarle beneficio a mi insomnio sin que mama se enoje.**

**Alex: Eso dices tú. ¿Maddy ya encontraste la forma de aumentar nuestro presupuesto?**

**Maddy: ¡Así es! Solo mírenme. *Usa voz de propaganda de tv* ¿Te gusta la historia _Kiss Me_? ¿Te molesta tener que utilizar tu computadora solo para revivir los rematicos momentos? Pues eso se acabó. Solo llame al 3555-555 y reciba el nuevo libro de _Kiss Me_. No nos hacemos responsables si le faltan capítulos.**

**Danny: …**

**Maddy: Y tengo otro. ¿Cando de este calor infernal? ¿Sus padres lo reprender por meter las chanclas en el refri? Pues ya no más. Solo llame al 3555-555 y reciba su propia piscina con cubitos de hielo y acabe con el calor. No nos hacemos responsables si el hielo llega derretido.**

**Alex: Eso está mejor que la idea del circo ahora que lo pienso.**

**Danny: Si supongo que tienes razón.**

**Maddy: Y este también. Por cada vez que se van sin dejar review Alex corre riesgo de que suelte estas tarántulas sobre el *muestra un frasco lleno de arañas***

**Alex: ¿Espera que…? Yo nunca acce-**

**Maddy: Gracias por leer. ¡Adiós a todos!**

**Danny: Pero siempre…**

**Alex: Nos despedimos juntos… Maddy nunca accedí a eso de las arañ-**

**Maddy: ¡Adios Adios! *Apaga la luz***


	7. La Cena

**_Kiss Me._**

* * *

**Danny, Ales y Maddy: Hola hola amiguitos.**

**Alex: Aquí estamos de vuelta con lo que parecía que no iba a llegar.**

**Maddy: ¡Un nuevo capítulo!**

**Danny: Si, si lo sé, la semana pasada no actualice la historia, pero tengo una buena excusa.**

**Alex: Tú siempre tienes buenas excusas.**

**Danny: Esta vez sí es una buena. Verán, en mi casa habitamos muchas personas y tenemos una sola computadora, así que ya se imaginaran como son las cosas.**

**Maddy: ¿Y ya? ¿Esa esa tu buena excusa?**

**Danny: Emmm… Si.**

**Alex: Pues tu "buena excusa" fue patética.**

**Danny: ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres alguien demasiado cínico? **

**Alex: Nop.**

**Danny: Pues lo eres. Es una lástima que te libraras de las tarántulas.**

**Maddy: Puede que se halla librado de las tarántulas, pero no se librara de los escarabajos.**

**Alex: ¿Qué tienes con ponerme insectos encima?**

**Maddy: Es divertido.**

**Danny: Bueno, sin más que decir pasamos al capítulo.**

* * *

**Pareja: GilxAlice.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

**Capítulo 07: _"La Cena"_**

La constante mirada violácea sobre él ya comenzaba a incomodarlo, tendría más de una hora en eso. Y la verdad ya no tenía idea alguna de que hacer ante esto, si sostenerle la mirada o simplemente evitarla; por lo que –de vez en cuando- Hacia ambas cosas.

¿Sonde estaban sus amigos en este momento? Ah sí, ya recordaba: lo habían dejado solo a merced de la chica. Oh sí, se notaba que contar con ellos en situaciones como estas.

Ninguno de los dos chicos se animaba a pronunciar palabra alguna. Ella para así poder parecer mucho más intimidadora –de lo que ya parecía- y el por su nerviosismo.

— ¿Cuánto…?—rompió el él pelinegro. Se calló un momento antes de continuar hablando. Trago grueso— ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir mirándome así?

—Hasta que hagas lo que te ordeno—contesto la chica con rudeza sin dejar aún de mirarlo.

—Ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer, Conejo estúpido—le dedico una mirada seria—. Ahora largo y déjame terminar de comer tranquilo.

— ¡No lo haré! —Grito golpeando sonoramente la mesa con sus puños, estremeciendo ligeramente al chico en frente de ella— ¡Hazlo ahora o apégate a las consecuencias Cabeza de algas! —Se subió a su silla para luego montar su pie derecho en la mesa— ¡Dame tu carne ahora!

—No—le contesto de forma monótona.

— ¡Pero a ti ni siquiera te gusta!, —hizo un puchero golpeando nuevamente la mesa, pero esta vez con su pie— y yo aún tengo hambre. No es justo.

—No me interesa. No te daré de mí comida solo porque tú aun tengas hambre.

Le dedico una mirada seria a la chica, la cual esta devolvió llena de furia. El oji-ambar continúo comiendo su cena sin llegar a tocar la carne que yacía en su plato. Ella por otra parte mantuvo su posición en lo que volvía a su tarea anterior: intimidarlo con la mirada.

Volvieron a caer en un sepulcral silencio. Ella lo miraba y el sol la evitaba mientras que intentaba terminar su cena; tratando a su vez de ignorar el incómodo momento por el cual se encontraba pasando.

—Cabeza de algas, —lo llamó con brusquedad. Subió su potro pie a la mesa y se sentó de piernas cruzadas— esta es tu última oportunidad.

—Olvídalo. —Se llevó el tenedor a la boca. Levanto la vista encontrándose a la chica caminando sobre la mesa en su dirección— Ya tome una decisión y no pienso cambiarla. Ahora bájate de la mes-

La repentina caída de un cuerpo sobre el suyo le impidió terminar la oración, pero la brusca presión de unos labios sobre los suyos lo dejó en total shock. Abrió sus ojos con rapidez encontrando la imagen de una pelinegra completamente sonrojada y una expresión de ira combinada con nervios en su rostro, la cual vino seguida de un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

Pocos minutos después se despertó con una leve jaqueca. Se sentó en el suelo -en el cual anteriormente había estado acostado-, encontrando su silla tirada de espaldas y lo que parecían ser los resto de su ensalada y salsa esparcidos a su alrededor.

Se levantó de a poco hallando el resto de su comida dispersa sobre la mesa, su plato completamente vacío a excepción de una huella en este hecha por salsa y su carne desaparecida.

— ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? —le preguntó con sarcasmo al aire siguiendo con la mirada un rastro de salsa hacia la puerta— Es más que obvio que se resbaló. —Se llevó un par de dedos a los labios— Conejo estúpido, me partió el labio.

Salió de la habitación y volvió al poco rato con una escoba y pala, preparándose para limpiar el desastre con una curiosa sonrisa en labios.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

Sychronicity girl: A mí me dieron ganas de comer uno mientras lo escribía (?) okno. Me regocijo (?) al saber que te gusto mucho el capítulo anterior. En el siguiente capítulo te prometo escribir un VincentxAda. Así se habla, no hay mejor manera que esa.

LucyWiliams:  *se cubre los oídos por el grito* Es estupendo que te haya gustado el capi y me alegra haberte sacado una sonrisa. Lamento mucho lo de los errores ortográficos, la verdad es que se me pasaron y me corrector me traiciono T.T, ya revise bien este y esperó no tener ninguno, pero por si a las moscas no dudes en decirme.

Shadechu Nightray: Lo único que puedo decir es woa. Muchos reviews en muy poco tiempo me dejaste medio impactada. Es genial que te gustaran todos y cada uno de los capítulos y que haya logrado enfocar a varias de tus parejas favoritas. Opino igual que tú, hoy en día es muy difícil encontrar fics sin yaoi en el fandom. En fin gracias por haberte sumada a la historia y como me pediste aquí está un GilxAlices, por cierto me has dejado mucho trabajo con tu pedidos, pero tratare de cumplirlos todos, solo tendras que tenerle un poco de paciencia a esta chica.

ZaryG: Creo que el swag no es lo tuyo okno (soy muy mala, lo siento). Gracias por apiadarte de Aex, el pobre te lo agradece de corazón. Así es soy orgullosamente de Venezuela, es genial al fin conocer a alguien que venga de aquí ¿De qué parte eres?

* * *

**Danny: ¡Ya he terminado!**

**Alex y Maddy: *aplauden* ¿Por qué lo hacemos?**

**Danny: Shh. No arruinen mi momento de grandeza.**

**Alex: Tienes el ego muy grande ¿Sabias?**

**Maddy: Ya, no empiecen con sus peleas ridículas.**

**Danny: Bueno, bueno, como tú digas. Bueh pos… Me corto el capítulo, lo sé, pero ya saben lo que dicen "las mejores cosas vienen en empaques chicos"**

**Maddy: Nadie dice eso xD**

**Danny: Yo lo digo.**

**Alex: Eso no es cierto. Bueno no importa ¿Cómo compensaras tu ausencia la semana pasada?**

**Danny: Subiré un capítulo nuevo seguido de este. Creo que me da tiempo, después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer.**

**Maddy: Oww, pero que tierna.**

**Danny: Si lo sé, lo mejor es que estoy matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Anteriormente me habían pedido darle amors a Gil y luego me pidieron un GilxAlice, lo cual ya hice. ¡Yai, viva yo!**

**Alex: Pos hasta aca llegamos.**

**Maddy: Ojala y les gustara.**

**Danny: Nos vemos en minutos. Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo será para los amantes del Vincentx Ada.**


	8. Odio Apasionado

**_Kiss Me._**

* * *

**Danny: Bueno, como dije en el capítulo anterior, como no publique la semana pasada les traigo otro capítulo seguido del que minutos antes acabo de publicar.**

**Alex: Lo haces porque no tienes nada más que hacer ¿verdad?**

**Danny: Si tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero soy alguien justa y a quien le gusta cumplir.**

**Maddy: ¿Por qué ustedes se pelean tanto? ¿Por qué no pueden ser dos mellizos felices y contentos?**

**Danny: ¡Oh no!**

**Alex: ¿Qué pasó?**

**Danny: No di el disclaimer en el capítulo anterior.**

**Maddy: ¿Por qué te preocupas? Ya todos saben que no nos pertenece. Solo tenemos 14, no podemos ser dueños de un manga.**

**Danny: Beuh, supongo que tienes razón.**

**Alex: Pero por si a las moscas. Nada aquí nos pertenece c:**

**Maddy: Y ahora pasamos con el nuevo capítulo. **

**Danny: ¿Saben algo molesto? Escribir "capitulo" tantas veces, como le falta acento aparece subrayado y tengo siempre que arreglarlo. Eso es muy molesto…**

* * *

**Pareja: VincentxAda.**

**Advertencia: Leve mención de Limme.**

* * *

**Capítulo 08: _"Odio Apasionado"_**

Odiaba a esa mujer.

La odiaba incesantemente. La odiaba como a nada más en el mundo. Sentía hacia ella –además de odio- aberración, repugnancia, asco…

Odiaba la forma en que lo miraba, como le sonreía. Odiaba el tiempo que le dedicaba a él y solo a él, que creyera que era una buena persona, él héroe de la historia, él Romeo de su obra.

Odiaba su dorado cabello, sus ojos de esmeralda, el melodioso sonido de su voz. Odiaba su inocencia, su alergia sin motivo, todos sus gustos. Odiaba como le quedaban perfectamente bien todos su vestidos, y como resplandecía con las joyas. Odiaba que su hermano –adoptivo- menor pudiera pasar más tiempo con ella que él.

Pero por sobre todo, odiaba como lo hacía sentir y como le había hecho perder la cordura la noche anterior. Odiaba como la había besado y como gustosa le correspondió. Odiaba como le había permitido que poco a poco la despojará de sus ropas y como torpemente había intentado imitarlo. Odiaba como se le había entregado con seguridad y como su rostro se había iluminado cuando le dijo que la amaba.

Y allí estaba ella sobre las blancas sabanas de su cama, acostada a su lado, con el ceño levemente fruncido por los pequeños rayos de sol que comenzaban a colarse por la ventana. Una sábana blanca yacía sobre su desnudo –y antes virgen- cuerpo, sus cabellos esparcidos como una cascada sobre la almohada.

Él la miraba sin expresión alguna, solo la miraba.

De a poco ella abrió sus ojos con pereza, encontrándose con la mirada bicolor que tanto amaba. Intento formular alguna palabra, pero estas murieron su boca al recibir un beso –de buenos días- por parte del rubio.

Se sonrojo como ya antes lo había hecho, algo que este no paso por alto. Y gustosa como horas antes le correspondió.

Sin duda alguna, odiaba a esa mujer.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Danny: Okay, si el anterior me quedo corto, este ni se diga.**

**Maddy: Bueno si aplicas tu regla, este es mucho mejor, ya que es más pequeño.**

**Alex: ¿Por qué no hubo dialogo?**

**Danny. Por qué tu hermana carece de imaginación en cuanto a Limme se trata. Además si tienen "lemmon" con alguien ¿Que le dirían?**

**Maddy: Ummm, supongo que " Buenos días, no estuviste tan mal, pero ha habido mejores" xD.**

**Alex: "Oye lo de anoche fue genial, pero no recuerdo si use proctector" xDD**

**Danny. Patetico.**


	9. Puesto de Besos

**_Kiss Me._**

* * *

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: ¡Hola a todas ustedes personas ociosas que están leyendo esto en vez de hacer algo productivo! xD**

**Maddy: Aunque ¿Saben? Creo que nosotros somos más ociosos que ellos, pues somos nosotros quien traemos el capítulo.**

**Alex: Oye si…**

**Danny: Si lo piensas un poco te das cuenta que es verdad. Pero qué más da ¡Que viva el ocio!**

**Alex y Maddy: ¡Que viva!**

**Danny: Poniéndonos serios ¿Qué tal están? ¿Cómo los trata la vida?**

**Alex: ¿No tienes nada para decir verdad?**

**Danny: Nop, estoy completamente en blanco.**

**Maddy: Solo cierra esta sección con algún comentario gracioso.**

**Danny: ¿Han jugado _Charlie Charlie_?**

**Maddy: Eso no es gracioso.**

**Danny: Lo sé, pero me mataba la curiosidad. Y si es así ¿Cómo fue su experiencia?**

**Alex: Danny, esto es patético.**

**Danny: Lo sé, pasemos con la historia.**

**Maddy: Ya saben, nada nos pertenece… Blah blah blah**

* * *

**Pareja: OzxEcho.**

**Advertencias: UA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 09: _"Puesto de Besos"_**

«Besos a 1 dollar» leyó en su mente lo que el cartel decía. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y nuevamente se preguntó cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Personas amontonadas en todos y cada uno de los rincones, bullicio por todas partes, supuestas imitaciones de juegos de ferias, música horrible y apenas entendible y como si eso no fuera poco había un calor infernal. Si, así es, se encontraba en el festival de verano de Pandora High School. Soltó un largo suspiro de resignación y comenzó a caminar en dirección al puesto de besos.

—Hola Echo. — Saludo un sonriente chico rubio que estaba en el puesto— Al parecer si logre convencerte de que vinieras.

—Ve al festival de verano—imito la chica albina la voz de su amigo. Él solo se rio—será asombroso. Te divertirás mucho. —el rubio soltó una carcajada— Si claro cómo no, lo último que he hecho desde que llegue aquí es divertirme.

—Vamos anímate. —golpeó juguetonamente su hombro. Ella solo lo miro— Dime ¿Qué podría ser mejor que esto?

—Oh, no lo sé. Quizá estar en mi cuarto con aire acondicionado leyendo un libro. —Dijo sarcásticamente poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿Y un puesto de besos? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Estoy corto de dinero. —Subió los pies al mostrador y llevo sus manos detrás de su cabeza— Es un buen negocio, yo beso a las chicas, ellas me pagan y todos felices.

—Eres como un prostituto—comentó con cinismo mostrándole una sonrisa burlona— ¿Cuánto dinero has hecho?

—Abrí hace unos 45 minutos y desde entonces he hecho…—meditó un momento calculando en su mente— 49$ ¿Quieres ser la numero 50? Puedo darte un beso francés si te apuntas—le sonrió coquetamente acercando su rostro ligeramente al de ella.

Echo, apartó la cara de él con cierta brusquedad— Lo siento, pero preferiría gastarme mi dinero en un refresco.

—Hmm, tú te lo pierdes—se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Alejo su rostro y le volvió a sonreír—, pero no te pongas a llorar cuando le esté dando un beso francés a alguien y no seas tú.

—Trataré de no hacerlo—respondió con sarcasmo. Le dio la espalda al puesto y enfocó su vista en uno de bebidas. Y sin más comenzó a caminar hacia este.

—Oye ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a comprarme un refresco. Tengo calor.

— ¡Oh! Cómprame uno por favor.

* * *

**_*5 Minutos Después*_**

* * *

—No es justo Echo. —Hizo un puchero con su labio inferior como si de un niño se tratará. Ella solo lo miró mientras bebía por la pajilla— Te pedí que me trajeras uno.

Ella continuo bebiendo sin dirigirle la palabra— ¡Echo ya deja de hacer eso y contéstame. No es divertido!

—Aash—suspiró soltando la pajilla— Oz te comportas como un niño. Además no me diste dinero.

—Pudiste comprármelo tú. —Se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enojo— Estos son mis ahorros.

—Bueno cuando termines de "ahorrar" cómprate un refresco.

—Pero que gran amiga la que yo tengo—dijo con sarcasmo al aire—. Tienes algo aquí.—Le señaló cerca del labio— No más hacia abajo… Bajaste mucho, sube un poco… Un poquito a la izquierd-… No allí no. Déjame yo lo hago.

Se acercó exageradamente –pero inconscientemente- al rostro de ella limpiando su comisura sin percatarse de la poca distancia que había entre sus rostro. Al terminar su labor cayó en cuenta de la cercanía que sus caras mantenían, sus alientos se mezclaban, sus labios entre abiertos y la distancia que poco a poco desaparecía entre estos.

Fue un leve toque, pero suficiente como para que sus corazones se aceleraran al máximo. Casi enseguida terminaron el beso, separándose de a poco y dejando una corta distancia entre ellos.

—No pienso pagarte por esto—le advirtió ella sonrojada.

—No te preocupes—le dedicó otra de sus famosas sonrisas—para ti son gratis—desapareció la distancia volviéndola a besar.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

**ZaryG:** Me deja una gran paz interna que te gustaran los anteriores (?). Aquí está la nueva pareja, ojala y está también te guste. ¡OMG Yo también soy de Aragua! Quizá y hasta ya nos hemos visto y ni de cuenta nos dimos.

**Sychronicity girl:** Me alegra como no tienes una idea que te gustaran. Si bien el refrán es cierto ¿No? xD. Nunca he trabajado con Shonen-ai, pero te prometo que haré el intentó.

**Shadechu Nightray:** Pos tienes razón, una gran cantidad de reviews, alienta al escritor para poder continuar. Ahora comprendo la política del "Reader&amp;Review".No te preocupes por haberme dejado tantos pedidos, de alguna forma salvaste el fic (?) pues ya no sabía que parejas usar xD. Te prometo que haré justicia a todos esas parejas ignoradas del fandom (?).

* * *

**Danny: Capítulo, escrito, redactado y subido.**

**Alex: ¿De casualidad tienes algún comentario para esta sección?**

**Danny: Si. 1.- Creo que Echo me quedó muy OoC. 2.- Tengo gripe. 3.- Al fin llueve en mi ciudad.**

**Maddy: ¡Yai! *Tira confeti* Solo lo de la lluvia, las otras dos son deprimentes.**

**Danny: Si lo sé.**

**Maddy: ¿Algún comentario random?**

**Danny: Uhmm… ¿Han jugado Charlie Charlie? Y si lo hicieron ¿Cómo fue su experiencia? Yo tengo una experiencia para contar ¿Quieren oírla?**

**Maddy y Alex: No.**

**Danny: Se las contaré. Hoy unas amigas comenzaron a jugarlo en el salón, yo no jugué obvio, solo las observe. Estuvieron sin mentira alguna como unos 30min preguntándole a Charlie si estaba, pero el lápiz apenas si se movió a "si". Entonces se cansaron arrugaron la hoja y esa es la historia de cómo perdí mi color aguamarina :). Pero lo que me preocupa es que nunca se despidieron de Charlie... Creo que me voy a quedar sin amigas ): **

**Maddy. Espera… ¿Qué tiene que ver tu color con tu "experiencia"?**

**Danny: El color era uno de los lápices que usaban. Y yo no me iba a quedar con un color demoniaco. Se lo quedó una amiga y luego comenzaron a jugar Sarah Sarita. Lo sé, tengo unas amigas salidas del infierno ****:)**

**Alex: Creo que mejor consigues nuevas amigas.**

**Danny. Nah, esas están bien. Solo no tienes que jugar sus juegos demoniacos y listo.**

**Maddy. Claro…**

**Danny: Quiero causar polémica así que haré una pregunta de gran importancia/polémica antes de irme… ¿Cuál es el sentido de la vida?**

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: Nos vemos y chau chau.**


	10. Ya sabes, Celos

**_Kiss Me._**

* * *

**Maddy, Danny y Alex: _Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el Rey David._**

**Alex: Y estamos de vuelta señoras y señores.**

**Maddy: Aquí llega el _Trio de Oro_ con una nueva actualización.**

**Danny: Es capítulo es un pedido que se me hizo ya hace varios días.**

**Alex: Y fue un muy extraño pedido.**

**Maddy: De verdad extraño.**

**Danny. Nunca antes había pensado en la existencia de esta pareja.**

**Alex: Nunca nos pasó por la mente ella.**

**Maddy: Más sin embargo, la traemos a este fic.**

**Danny: Un vago intento de cumplir sus expectativas.**

**Alex: Así que terminemos con los dramas.**

**Maddy: Y hablemos como lo hacemos normalmente.**

**Danny: Pos este pedido me fue hecho por _Shadechu Nightray_, y cuando lo leí me quede como que: "¿¡What!? ¿Esa pareja existe?". Por lo que luego me puse a buscar en la página y me encontré con tan solo 17 fic de ella. Y luego de mucho leer y leer y usar traductor Google y volver a leer y pasar noches haciéndolo en busca de inspiración…**

**Alex: Creí que íbamos a dejar los dramas.**

**Danny: Calla, no interrumpas mi monologo dramático. Continuo, al fin la encontré mientras leía _Melodía Encantadora, _y si eres amante de esta pareja te la recomiendo de corazón.**

******Maddy: Acabando con los dramas de Danny comenzamos con la historia.**

**Alex: Ya saben que nada es nuestro. Disfruten, esperamos que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Pareja: AlicexElliot.**

**Advertencia: No esperen mucho, a mi parecer este me quedo algo mal.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: _"Ya sabes… Celos"_**

Una hermosa tarde, eso era lo que los estudiantes de las prestigiosa Academia Lutwidge podían apreciar ese día. Pero no solo era eso, si no también, una hermosa melodía proveniente de uno de los muchos salones de música que el lugar poseía. La prodigiosa melodía hipnotizaba a muchos, más esto no era de extrañar pues quien la tocaba era nada más y nada menos que el hijo menor del Duque Nightray.

No era algo curioso que la sala se encontrase sola, puesto que él joven heredero prefería que de esa forma se encontrase esta. Más lo que si era de extrañar era que él chico estuviera sin su fiel sirviente y más que nada mejor amigo.

Los dedos del chico se movían rápidamente con fluidez sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno en su labor. Lo hacía con naturalidad y gracia, sin expresión alguna en su rostro y mirando fijamente las partituras, mirando de vez en vez las teclas del instrumento asegurándose de no cometer error alguno.

Completamente inspirado y ajeno a lo que pasase a su alrededor tocaba y tocaba sin detenerse si quiera unos simples segundos para descansar de su labor. La melodía inundaba el pasillo –y poco más allá de este-, permitiéndoles disfrutar a los que por el lugar pasaban el maravilloso sonido. El cual de la nada desentono para luego detenerse, cosa que extraño mucho a los espectadores.

Las personas que concurrían el pasillo ignoraron –extrañados- lo pasado con anterioridad y continuaron en sus cosas. Mientras que en la habitación se llevaba a cabo otra historia con él joven Nightray.

El rubio-grisáceo miraba entre irritado y confundido a la pelinegra chica que tenía parada frente a él, la cual lo observaba con una expresión de grandeza –y curiosidad-. Vagamente el recuerdo llego a su memoria, la chica que lo acompañaba en la sala era la chiquilla que siempre acompañaba al chico Vessalius. Más sin embargo, nada perdía con comprobar su teoría.

—… ¿No eres tú la amiguita de Oz Vessalius? —Inquirió él incitándola a hablar, puesto que quería aclarar la pequeña duda que rondaba en su mente.

—Así es—le respondió tosca. Apartó momentáneamente la mirada de su rostro y allí estaba, ¡Llevando nuevamente el uniforme de la Academia! Más que obvio era que esos habían vuelto a entrar disfrazados de estudiantes — ¿Por qué?

Se llevó una mano al rostro posándola en este unos instantes intentando no explotar y gritar –como hacía normalmente-. Retiró la mono y la miró con pesadez— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? O quizá debería preguntar "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Puesto que si tu estas es claro que el mocoso también.

—Eso no es de incumbencia—ella se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada

—Bueno, ahora no tengo ganas de meterme en problemas por ustedes. Vete por donde viniste y déjame solo—ignoro la presencia de la femenina y regreso al asiento junto al piano. Intento retomar la acción anterior, pero una molesta presencia se lo impedía— ¿No me entendiste? Sal de aquí. Ve con tu amiguito Vessalius.

— ¿Quién crees que eres para darme ordenes? ¿Eh? —recrimino molesta. Camino hasta al banquillo en el que él chico se encontraba y se sentó junto a este—. Aquí me quedo.

—Oye tú…—Intento recalarle quedando en blanco al darse cuenta que desconocía el nombre de la pelinegra. Con disimulada vergüenza pregunto—… Oye ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

—Alice—respondió molesta.

—Bueno Alice. No estoy de humor para pelear así que amablemente te pido que te vayas. —Ella lo ignoro, como si nadie le hubiese hablado— Oye te estoy hablando—nada aun. Ni siquiera lo miró— ¿Acaso estas sorda o qué?

—No quiero ir con Oz. —Hablo con un tono apagado y algo ahogado— Al menos no ahora.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se pelearon y ahora e aplicas la ley del hielo [1]? —Dijo él chico con burla en su voz. Pero noto que no había sido buena opción pues la chica solo bajo la mirada— No quiero sonar entrometido pero ¿Qué pasó?

Ella suspiro lentamente dudando un poco en contarle—Se supone que Oz es mío… Es mi sirviente, —al momento no comprendió bien. Ella continúo hablando— pero ahora se va con otras personas que no soy yo… Como con su hermana.

Con que eso era. Alice estaba celosa, por eso no quería ir con Oz y por eso no quería salir de la sala. No quería estar sola, pero tampoco conocía a nadie para evitar estarlo. Todo tomaba sentido ahora. Cada pieza estaba en su lugar y ahora comprendía bien la extraña actitud de la chica.

—Acaso tú…—Lo pensó un poco antes de terminar la oración— Acaso… ¿Estas celosa?

— ¿Celosa? —Se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta tratando de comprender por su cuenta de lo que él le estaba hablando. Con inocencia preguntó—: ¿Qué es eso?

Eso si no se lo esperaba ¿Era de verdad tan tonta? O ¿Acaso no salía a menudo? Una de dos debía ser… O quizá hasta ambas. — ¿De verdad no lo sabes? —Ella negó con la cabeza sin comprenderlo muy bien. Lo miro curiosa a la espera de una respuesta por parte de él—Los celos son… Bueno ya sabes… Celos—seguía sin entender. Opto por no complicarse tanto e ir directo al grano—… Lo que sientes ahora. —Le dijo algo irritado.

—Oh…—Dijo simplemente la de mirada violácea. Jugueteo algo con sus dedos y agrego—: Entonces supongo que sí.

—Entonces ¿Planeas quedarte aquí a molestar mi existencia con la tuya solo porque el mocoso esta con su hermana? —Le preguntó retóricamente con brusquedad. Ella asintió algo insegura debido a las palabras del chico— Que maravilla. Justo lo que me faltaba: Una chiquilla molesta—cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—… Y celosa—fijo su vista un rato en las teclas del piano, sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos y –de nuevo- ajeno al mundo. Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la pared y frunció el ceño— ¿Qué es lo que Leo le encuentra tan interesante a la biblioteca? —Le preguntó irritado al aire recibiendo una mirada extraña por parte de la pelinegra— Lleva como dos horas allí metido. —Resopló molesto.

— ¿Qué es Leo? —Preguntó ella inocente— ¿Es comida? ¿Sabe bien?

—Debes de estar bromeando—le dijo entre dientes— ¿No sales mucho verdad? —Lo observo sin entender. Él soltó un gruñido— Leo, no es comida. Es una persona, mi sirviente y mi amigo ¿Entendiste ahora o necesitas más especificaciones?

— ¿Qué son especificaciones?—Una gota de sudor bajo por la cien del rubio.

— ¿Es que tu amiguito no te enseña nada?

— ¿Vas a decirme o no?

—No—dijo serio. Señalo hacia la puerta—. Ahora largo.

—No lo hare.

—Entonces cállate y deja de preguntar tanto.

Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín con su labio inferior como niña pequeña— Así que… ¿Tocas el piano?

— ¿Qué te dije sobre preguntar? —la miró irritado— Si, lo toco y muy bien.

— ¿Puedes seguir tocando lo que tocabas cuando entre?

—No—contesto monótonamente. Ella le golpeó el brazo— ¡Auch! — Se quejó sobándose la zona afectada— ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Trato de ser gentil y tú no eres más que un gruñón conmigo—desvió la vista y se cruzó de brazos—. Eres más molesto que el Cabeza de Algas.

— ¿Qué? —La miró completamente confundido— Oye podrías, no sé… ¿Tratar de ser alguien normal? Solo digo. Una simple sugerencia.

—Tú eres quien actúa extraño—contraataco ella—, dices cosas raras y ni siquiera las explicas.

—Perdón, pero fuiste tú—la señaló— quien irrumpió aquí y terminó con la paz que había. Además de que solo sabes preguntar y no pareces saber nada. Ni siquiera sabes que son celos… ¿Y quién diablos es ese _Cabeza de Algas_?

Y así amos chicos se enfrascaron en una discusión que más tarde dio paso a los gritos. Quienes por allí pasaban aseguraban que el joven Nightray discutía con la menor de los Vessalius –como de costumbre-, pero se sorprendían al ver que sus ideas eran erróneas.

Luego de mucho gritarse –y golpear por parte de Alice- una risita los regreso a la realidad. La pelea de llegó a tener dos espectadores: Un joven rubio de ojos esmeralda quien era acompañado de un joven de alborotado cabello negro y lentes que cubrían gran parte de su rostro que tenía un par de libros en mano; ambos vistiendo el uniforme de la Academia. Los rostros de los otros dos se enrojecieron levemente de la vergüenza.

—Elliot—habló primero el joven de lentes con cautela—… ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Nada… Solo discutíamos—contestó el rubio evitando la mirada de los presentes—. Mira llegó tu amiguito, ahora ya puedes largarte.

— ¡Elliot! —Lo reprendió el joven pelinegro— ¿Podrías por favor ser más amable con ella?

— ¡Hola Elliot! — Saludó eufórico el de mirada esmeralda con una sonrisa— Alice, tengo reto buscándote. No me imagine que estaría con Elliot ¿Se divirtieron juntos? —Solo obtuvo gruñidos como respuesta—. Bueno tenemos que irnos ya. Adiós chicos, te esperó afuera Alice.

—Te acompaño—se ofreció el de lentes. Les dio una fría a los otros dos chicos—. No vallan a matarse mientras no estamos.

Siguieron a los otros hasta que sus figuras desaparecieron tras pasar por la puerta. El futuro heredero soltó un largo y profundo suspiro, al menos ya se iban, ya no tendría que seguir lidiando con esa chiquilla molesta y preguntona…

— ¡AH! — Soltó el rubio un aullido de dolor. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha sobándosela el intentado disminuir el dolor. Le dedico una mirada asesina a la chica— ¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo!? ¿¡Por qué me mordiste!? [2] —Ignoro los reclamos –gritos- del rubio y salió de la habitación— ¡Oye te estoy hablando!... ¡No me dejes hablando solo! —Le grito a la nada. Se estuvo sobando la mejilla aun sin comprender lo sucedido—. Esa chica sí que es extraña.

* * *

**F I N.**

* * *

**1: Ley del Hielo: **Actitud de ignorar a una persona con el fin de molestarla.

**2: **Puede que no sea un beso como tal, pero si hacía que Alice lo besara me quedaría muy OoC y viceversa.

* * *

Shadechu Nightray: Por supuesto que con más material esta mejor [?]. La verdad apreciaría tu ayuda en el shonen-ai, puesto que nunca he escrito de esta pareja y seguramente me va a quedar completamente yaoi. Opino igual, Echo me quedo muy OoC para mi gusto, pero supongo que aun así la historia quedo bien [?]. Que Dios se ampare de las almas de mis amigos.

Sychronicity girl: Another *le recorre un escalofrío* Cariño te recomiento que te cambies pronto de escuela antes de que termines asesina/suicidada. Qué bueno que el capítulo te gustará a pesar de que me quedo algo OoC, eso me levanta mucho el ánimo.

ZaryG: Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo, al perecer les estoy haciendo justicia a todas aquellas parejas ignoradas del fandom. ¡Por el Abyss! Demasiado pequeño diría yo. Algún día nos conoceremos, así lo ha escrito el destino [?]

* * *

**Danny: Y al fin termine de escribirla.**

**Alex: Al menos dejaste de lado las historias cortas.**

**Maddy: Si él tiene razón. Ya comenzaba a volverse molesto.**

**Danny: Críticas, críticas, críticas. Solo hacen críticas.**

**Alex y Maddy: Las hacemos con cariño.**

**Danny: Si… Como sea. Quiero disculpa por nuevamente haber dejado una semana sin actualización, pero la escuela con suerte me estaba dejando respirar.**

**Maddy: ¿Eso es todo?**

**Danny: No todo. Pero lo bueno es que... Redobles de tambor.**

**Alex: *Hace los redobles***

**Danny: ¡Al fin salí de vacaciones!**

**Maddy: ¡Viva! *Tira confeti***

**Danny: Mi año escolar termino y… ¡Oficialmente soy preparatoriana! ¡Estoy en preparatoria!**

**Alex: ¡Hurra! *Recoge el confeti y lo tira***

**Maddy: Alex, esos está sucio.**

**Alex: Perdón, pero no hay mucho presupuesto.**

**Danny: Shh… No arruinen mi momento de gloria. Pongan canción de gloria.**

**Maddy: *Pone canción de gloria***

**Alex: ¿Ahora todo será fiesta y desmadre no?**

**Danny: Ehh… De hecho no. Ahora tengo que enfrascarme más en los libros.**

**Alex: Uhh… Que cruel.**

**Maddy: Bueno pos nosotros nos vamos.**

**Danny: Nos vemos mañana.**

**Alex: Cuídense. **


	11. Recuerdos

**_Kiss Me._**

* * *

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: ¡Hola de nuevo amiguitos!**

**Danny: Si la pareja anterior fue extraña…**

**Maddy: Esta lo es mucho más.**

**Alex: De esta pareja tan solo encontramos 6 fics en la página y solo 2 con la categoría de romance.**

**Danny: Lo que nos hace pensar…**

**Maddy: ¿De dónde diablos salen estas parejas?**

**Alex: O quien las crea…**

**Danny: Sea quien sea, debe ser alguien con mucho tiempo libre para _shippear_ tanto en un solo fandom.**

**Maddy: Pero bueno, nosotros solo los complacemos.**

**Alex: Así que ya dejamos de entretenerlos y pasamos a la historia.**

* * *

**Pareja: EchoxLeo.**

**Advertencia: Creo que no hay ninguna.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: "Recuerdos"**

Él siempre la miraba. Era lo único que hacía desde que había llegado a la Mansión Nightray; mirarla y nada más. Nunca habían hablado o siquiera habían cruzado miradas. Solo era él quien lo hacía. Solo la miraba.

Ella siempre estaba callada y solo se limitaba a obedecer las –sádicas- ordenes que Vincent le daba; sin importarle cuan extrañas –cínicas- fueran estas. Siempre estaba tranquila y nunca se inmutaba ante cualquier cosa que pasase a su alrededor. Siempre estaba seria y nunca cambiaba esa expresión monótona de su rostro.

_Nunca… A excepción de ese día._

* * *

**_*FlachBack*_**

* * *

Por los pasillos de la gran Mansión un joven pelinegro corría apresuradamente, ganándose varios regaños por parte de los otros sirvientes del lugar. Iba a todo lo que sus pies le daban con la respiración agitada, el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo –y la ropa- sudado a un destino desconocido por quienes lo observaban.

Sin prestar mucha atención a su entornó doblaba por los pasillos dando leves resbalones, Ciertamente parecía que ni siquiera prestara atención a lo que tenía en frente o las cosas que se llevaba por medio. Pero su carrera le fue interrumpida por su caída, acompañada de un leve quejido de dolor y el brusco –y algo doloroso- contacto de sus labios con otros.

Con rapidez –y vergüenza- separó sus labios y se sentó en el suelo para poder visualizar mejor a la persona. El rojo rostro de una pequeña peliblanca lo hizo sonrojar.

—P-Perdón, perdón, perdón—se disculpó con torpeza poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la chica. Con nerviosismo se separó—. Perdón, no fue mi intención. De verdad lo siento. —Volvió a disculparse retrocediendo de a poco— T-Tengo que irme. Elliot me espera. —Dio inicio a otra carrera, mientras que lo hacía le gritó—: De nuevo perdón.

_Esa había sido la única vez que la pudo ver sin la seriedad en su rostro._

* * *

**_*Fin FlashBack*_**

* * *

— ¿De qué te ríes? —El chico de lentes volteó a ver a su rubio amigo que se hallaba a su lado.

—No es nada. —Le contestó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro— Solo estaba pensando.

_Sin duda, era uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía de la albina._

* * *

**F I N.**

* * *

Shadechu Nightray: Nadie dijo que me quedo [xD], es solo que como nunca he escrito un fic con ellos como protagonistas, sentía que me había quedado algo raro, pero gracias por dejarme en claro lo contrario, mi autoestima ha vuelto a la normalidad [?]. No hay de que, para eso me pagan ¿No?... Espera a mí no me pagan… Tu felicidad es suficiente c: [?]. Sobre el shonen-ai [Dios esto me ha estado carcomiendo como no tienes una idea] ¿Podemos hablarlo en cualquier momento? Y si no es así, puedes decirme las horas en las que estas dsponible.

Sychronicity girl: Sip, micho más largo en comparación a mis otros capítulos; no solo es una pareja olvida, si no también desconocida para muchos. XD, sin duda haberle agregado eso no habría estado mal. Pos… Ni idea… Quedaría extrañado tal vez.

ZaryG: Justicia, justicia, justicia [?]. No huyas, no suelo matar personas ¿Un CharlotterxBreak? Suena interesante, sin duda trataré de hacerla. ¿Otra acosadora más? Y la lista se sigue alargando…

* * *

**Alex y Maddy: Y volvemos a los capítulos cortos.**

**Danny: Ya dejen de quejarse tanto, al menos yo sí me esfuerzo por escribir, ustedes solo se quejan y quejan como si no hubiese un mañana y…**

**Alex: Al parecer se encadeno.**

**Maddy: Adiós amigos. ¡Vuelvan pronto!**


	12. Secreto en la Biblioteca

**_Kiss Me._**

* * *

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: Y nos encontramos de vuelta luego de haber desaparecido una semana aproximadamente.**

**Danny. Lo sé, lo sé. Me perdí y deje el fic a merced de Dios [?], pero aunque este de vacaciones sigo estando algo ocupada. Aunque a pesar de las adversidades cumpliré con la misión que se me ha sido asignada [?]**

**Alex: ¿Por qué siempre haces dramas?**

**Maddy: Esta en nuestros genes…**

**Alex: Claro…**

**Danny: Ya sin excusas, dramas o algo más que decir, nos retiramos para dar pasó a la historia.**

**Maddy: Disfrútenla.**

**Alex: Nada es nuestro.**

* * *

**Pareja: ElliotxLeo.**

**Advertecias: Shonen-ai.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: "_Secreto en la Biblioteca"_**

Nos encontramos nuevamente en la Academia Lutwidge donde los estudiantes descansan luego de un exhausto día de clases, pero en esta ocasión nos enfocaremos en la biblioteca del lugar, en donde se encuentran el futuro Duque Nightray y su fiel sirviente y amigo.

El rubio leía plácidamente uno de los libros de su saga favorita _Holly Knight, _mientras que Leo por otro lado observaba curiosos un libro de cubierta verde a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada de sorpresa a causa de su contenido. Su compañero al percatarse de la inusual y extraña expresión de su amigo dejó el libro que leía de lado.

— ¿Qué lees, Leo? —Preguntó curioso. Él aludido levantó el rostro y miró al rubio dudando un poco en responderle— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato?

—No. Es solo que…—Miró el libro que aún mantenía en sus manos y retomo lo que decía— Nunca había leído un libro como este. Es todo.

— ¿Y qué tiene? ¿Vampiros y hombres lobo? —Bromeó, recibiendo una negación como respuesta— ¿Entonces qué?

El pelinegro dio un largo y pesado suspiro para comenzar a darle un breve resumen del libro a su amigo—Se llama _Secreto en la Montaña_ [1]. Trata sobre el romance entre…—Dudó en continuar, pero la inquisidora mirada que el rubio mantenía sobre él lo obligó a proseguir— Entre dos hombres y ellos… Se besan y eso.

— ¿Eso es todo? — El pelinegro asintió— Leo, que dramático eres. Pareces una mujer—se burló soltando una que otra risa—. Deberías actuar de forma un poco más madura con esas cosas.

—Bien, _Señor Madurez—_Interrumpió la burla que su amigo le propinaba—. Si eres tan maduro podrías darme tú opinión al respecto ¿No? Digo, si no es mucha molestia.

—Claro… Pues, supongo que… Esta bien. —Volteó a ver al de lente, quien a través de estos lo miraba con clara insatisfacción. Así que tuvo que proseguir — Creo que no deberían impedirle estar juntas a dos personas que se aman, independientemente de las circunstancias.

Leo, se quedó mudo por unos instantes buscando las palabras exactas para decir— Valla. Eso fue muy… Profundo de tu parte, Elliot. A veces puedes ser alguien muy sabio.

— ¿A veces? ¿Qué quieres decir con "_a veces_"? —Preguntó ofendido por el comentario anterior— ¿Acaso crees que no puede ser alguien sabio?

—No, no, es solo que…—Dejó de hablar y miró al estresado chico buscando alguna excusa para darle. Sin embargo al no ocurrírsele nada tuvo que serle sincero—… Bueno sí, pero…

— ¿Es porque soy rubio cierto [2]?

—No, no. Solamente digo que… Espera ¿Qué?

—El que sea rubio no significa que no sea sabio.

—Oye, espera un momento ¿Qué tienes que ver…?

— ¡No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo no me crea alguien sabio! —Llevo las manos al aire alterado y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, siendo seguido por Leo quien era seguidamente interrumpido— ¡Y todo porque soy rubio!

— ¿¡Qué pasa con que seas rubio!? —Le gritó igual de alterado— ¡Solo dije: "_Eres sabio a veces_", no dije nunca... Y mucho menos porque seas rubio!

— ¿Es que crees que tener cabello negro te hace muy listo?

— ¿Elliot, qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Ser pelinegro no te hace más sabio. —Ignoró todos los comentarios de su amigo— Además tienes problemas con que dos hombres se besen… Y con la igualdad de género [3].

—…—El pelinegro estaba perplejo del otro lado de la mesa, sin mencionar lleno de total confusión— ¿Cuándo dije que tengo problemas con la igualdad de género?

—Hace un momento te molestaba hablar de las parejas del mismo sexo. No hay que ser un genio para saber que tienes problemas con la igualdad.

—Elliot, eso no es igualdad de género—se llevó una mano al rostro y la dejó allí una minutos. Suspiró y retomo la conversación— y tampoco tengo problemas con que las personas del mismo sexo estén juntas.

—Claro que sí—continuo contradiciéndolo—. No lo niegues.

—Dije que no.

—Si los tienes.

— ¡Que no! —Golpeo fuertemente la mesa con sus palmas.

— ¡Que sí! —Imito el movimiento de su amigo.

— ¡Te dije que no! —Negó con el rostro rojo de rabia y Elliot no se quedaba atrás— ¡Así que no seas necio y deja de insistir!

— ¡Bien! ¿¡Pero entonces si no tienes problemas con que dos hombres se besen por qué no nos besamos y ya!?

— ¡Claro, es una idea magnífica! —Concordó sin pensarlo— ¡Besémonos y acabemos con esta estupidez!

— ¡Bien!

— ¡Bien!

* * *

**_*Sonido de Disco Rayado*_**

* * *

Por primera vez desde hace un buen rato la habitación quedó en silencio total. Los rostros de ambos chicos tomaron un fuerte tono rojizo por la vergüenza al caer en cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

«¿¡Qué diablos pasó para que llegáramos a esto!?» Eran los pensamientos que ambos chicos en ese momento compartían, Ninguno se atrevió a mover siquiera un musculo y se mantenían parados uno frente al otro –con la mesa en medio de ellos-, esperando algún movimiento. Después de un largo rato –y muchos suspiros- se atrevieron a mirar y suspirar una vez más; con expresión de asco –y vergüenza- comenzaron a acercarse torpe y cobardemente. Con timidez –y mucha vergüenza- Elliot se inclinó ligeramente y poco a poco la distancia entre ellos iba desapareciendo.

— ¡Leo-kun! ¿Estás aquí? —Una voz femenina irrumpió en el lugar alarmando a los dos chicos, cuyos labios ya se hallaban a solo milímetros de distancia. Debido a la sorpresa se sobresaltaron provocando que la mano de Elliot se resbala lo que resulto en un doloroso choque de labios. Se separaron al instante y llevaron sus manos a los labios en un intento de disminuir el dolor— Oh, aquí estas. Venía a devolverte este libro que me prestaste el otro día y…—Ada Vessalius llego hasta los chicos con un libro en manos, pero al verlos sufriendo en silencio y sobando sus labios toda palabra por decir murió en su boca— Ehh… ¿Muchachos? ¿Qué les pasa?... ¿Están bien? —Sin recibir respuesta y ver que el extraño comportamiento aumentaba decidió irse del lugar—Bueno, yo… Voy a dejar esto aquí y… Adiós.

Minutos después comenzaron a sentir que el dolor disminuía por lo que retiraron sus manos. Leo levantó la mirada y notó que Elliot tenía algunas lagrimillas en los ojos, cosa que aprovechó para burlarse.

— ¿En serio estas llorando? —Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro y comenzó a reír.

—No te burles, Leo. —Pidió con voz adolorida.

* * *

**F I N.**

* * *

**1: **Es el título de un libro real. Habla sobre el romance entre dos vaqueros y en él me base para hacer el título del fic.

**2: **Se tiene la creencia de que los rubios son tontos. Así que básicamente el chiste se cuenta solo.

**3: **No tengo ni idea si en esa época ya existía la igualdad de género, lo dudo, pero ya no lo voy a cambiar.

* * *

ZaryG: Sip, la justicia es buena… O al menos eso supongo [?]. Nah, no te preocupes no tengo problemas en escribir sobre esa pareja. No te prometo nada, pero quizá mañana la traiga. No si yo lo domino primero [?].

Shadechu Nightray: Sí, lo sé, aparentemente los besos accidentales/dolorosos están de moda en mi fic [?]. Te lo repito has mejorado mi auto-estima [?]. Se nota a kilómetros que te gusto el ElliotxAlice. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por la ayuda con el shonen-ai.

LucyWiliams: Que bueno que te encantará y sí, supongo que sus expresiones fueron muy tiernas :3. Sorry, pero Oswald tendrá que compartir con Break [?]. Quizá haga otro, solo si me llega la inspiración. Solo espero que no sea mientras me baño.

* * *

**Danny: Y nuevamente hemos llegado al final.**

**Alex: Esperamos que les gustará.**

**Maddy: Y lo disfrutarán… Aunque creo que disfrutar y gustar es lo mismo, pero bueh.**

**Alex: ¿Sabes? En tus fics he notado que siempre andan suspirando ¿Por qué?**

**Danny. No sé, la da dramaturgo [?]**

**Maddy: Esta bien… ¡Un agradecimiento especial para Shadechu Nightray!**

**Alex: Quien ayudo a escribir el fic cuando Danny no sabía ni que era un Shonen-ai.**

**Danny: De no ser por ella, Elliot y Leo habrían acabado ligando en pleno funeral de los hermanos de Elliot… Y si sabía lo que es un shonen-ai.**

**Alex: Claro, y yo soy Batman.**

**Maddy: Tú nunca podrías ser Batman.**

**Alex: ¿Por qué?**

**Danny: Batman es genial y tú no. Fin del cuento, trágalo, acéptalo y supéralo.**

**Alex: Que cortante…**

**Maddy: Pues nosotros ya nos vamos.**

**Alex y Danny: Dejen muchos reviews.**

**Danny: Y tal vez así DC Comics deje de cambiar tanto sus universos. Y hablando de cambiar ¿Se enteraron que Peter Parker dejará de ser Spider-Man? Ahora el papel será de un tal Miles Morales.**

**Alex: Hay gente que solo quiere ver arder el mundo.**

**Maddy: Bueno un cambio más un cambio menos ¿Cuál es la diferencia?**

**Danny y Alex:Mucha **

**Maddy: Bueno estamos en la sección anime/manga así que mejor superen lo de Peter y continúen con sus vidas.**

**Danny y Alex: No es tan sencillo.**

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: Adiós hasta la próxima**


	13. Cuarto de Hotel

**_Kiss Me._**

* * *

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: Hola, hola gente. **

**Danny: Lo sé, lo sé, soy la peor autora de todo el santo planeta, pero durante el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar fue porque estuve enferma. **

**Alex: Solo vómito y vómito, fue todo lo que hizo durante este tiempo. **

**Maddy: Si comía vomitaba, si bebía vomitaba, si respiraba vomitaba. Las peores dos semanas de toda mi vida. **

**Danny: Dímelo a mí, fui yo quien casi muere por deshidratación. **

**Alex: Bueno, bueno como sea, continuemos. **

**Danny: Como desde que salí de vacaciones he sido muy impuntual con las actualizaciones del fic les traigo una sorpresa... **

**Maddy: Y es... Tendrán que esperar hasta el final porque si no, ya no sería una sorpresa. **

**Alex: Disfruten el capítulo nuevo y saben que nada es nuestro. **

* * *

**Pareja: CharlottexBreak. **

**Advertencias: AU, posible OoC, leve mención de limme, violación y violencia. Gente sensible abstenerse de leer este capítulo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 13: _"Cuarto de Hotel" _**

Miró su reloj de muñeca el cual marcaba las 10:43pm. Levantó una vez más la mirada y se enfocó en las opacas luces del cartel; «Hotel» era lo que se leía en el descuidado anuncio, no tenía muchas opciones disponibles pues era este el único lugar que pudo encontrar a kilómetros para poder pasar la noche así que quisiera o no tendría que hospedarse aquí.

Se aseguró de haber cerrado bien el auto y se encaminó hacia la entrada. Las luces internas eran casi tan opacas como las del cartel de afuera, las paredes sucias y la pintura carcomida y ni mencionar el suelo; de algún modo no le sorprendió que estuviese en ese estado. El botones estaba ajeno al mundo leyendo un periódico [1] con los pies sobre el mostrador por lo que ni se inmutó cuando entró al lugar.

—Disculpe—le habló mientras se acercaba. El botones bajo el periódico con fastidió una cabellera rubia y algo largo junto con una mirada bicolor que reflejaba molestia.

— ¿Sí?—Dejó el periódico de lado y bajo los pies del mostrador— ¿Puedo ayudarle?

— ¿Tiene una habitación disponible?

—Sí, creo que hay una—comenzó a teclear en una vieja y descuidada computadora—. Así es, esta de suerte. Es para no fumadores ¿Le apetece?

—Sí, está bien ¿Cuánto le debo?

—$50. — Respondió el rubio. El de mirada carmesí saco unos billetes y los dejo en el mostrador— Gracias. Tenga las llaves.

El albino tomó las llaves que indicaban su número de habitación y sin más comenzó a caminar al ascensor— ¿Sabe una cosa?—Le habló el botones— Se ve algo aburrido. Dígame ¿No le gustaría un poco de "diversión"?—Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro— Digo, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! No tenía que ser un genio para saber de qué le estaba hablando. Si bien le pareció extraño que un hotel en medio de la nada ofreciera ese tipo de "servicios", pero no negaría que le interesaba un poco la oferta.

—Sí, claro—respondió con sencillez—. Supongo que un poco de "diversión" no me vendría mal.

—De acuerdo—sonrió satisfecho—, enviaré a una de mis mejores chicas.

* * *

**_*Minutos más tarde*_**

* * *

El cuarto no estaba mal en comparación con la recepción. Las paredes estaban mejor y el lugar se veía limpio, un poco de calor tal vez, pero no estaba mal. Una cama, mesa de noche, alfombra y una ventana, parecía mucho lujo para el lugar. Pensaba en seguir reflexionando sobre el lugar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Como cosa obvia se levantó a abrirla encontrándose a una mujer considerablemente atractiva: piel blanca, labios rojos y carnosos, cabello rosa, buenos atributos, junto con un vestido negro y corto que dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—Así que... Tú eres el albino que necesita un poco de entretenimiento ¿Eh?—Hablo con sensualidad acercándose peligrosamente hacia él y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Acarició su rostro y bajo hasta llegar a su cuello, él por instinto llevó las suyas a su cintura. Ella se acercó a su oreja y susurró—: Dime ¿Por qué tan serio, Cariño? [2]

Comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente y con el paso de los minutos estas se intensificaron y el calor de la habitación empezó a aumentar. Sus ropas fueron desapareciendo de a poco hasta que acabaron en ropa interior, pero hubo algo que en ella que no pasó por desapercibido: varias marcas violáceas en su cuerpo.

Paró un momento las caricias y la miró—Oye yo... No quiero sonar entrometido ni nada, pero ¿Qué te pasó?— Le preguntó señalando las marcas. Ni se inmutó siquiera y continuó en lo que hacía— Oye, hablo en serio. —Continuó ignorándolo— Si no me respondes no te pagaré.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Se apartó molesta mirándolo con fastidio. El señalo con la mirada las marcas en su cuerpo, la pelirosa dudo un momento, pero accedió rodando los ojos— Fueron mis otros clientes ¿Okay? Lo hicieron cuando me negué a hacer ciertas... "Cosas". —Bajo la mirada al suelo buscando algo interesante en él. Se rodeó a si misma sobándose los brazos— Y algunas fueron hechas por Vincent, el botones...

A medida que ella contaba su historia un nudo se iba formando en su garganta ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle algo como eso? Es decir, sí, era una prostituta, pero también un ser humano y no merecía ser tratada de esa forma. Ella continuaba hablando y había empezado a derramar algunas lágrimas ¡Fantástico! Ahora tenía a una mujer con marfil negro [3] llorando en su habitación de hotel ¿Quién no desearía algo así? Tenía que callarla de alguna forma, si había algo que odiara más que niños llorando era una mujer llorando, y tenerla desnuda no cambiaba nada.

Sin muchas ideas en mente tuvo que optar por lo primero que se le ocurrió. La abrazó por los hombros permitiéndole ahogar los sollozos en su pecho, se separó un poco de ella y callo su llanto con un tierno beso en su frente [4]. Tomó su rostro dulcemente y le obligó a mirarlo.

—No tiene porque vivir de este modo. Vete.

—Tú no lo entiendes—se secó los restos de lágrimas que aún tenía en el rostro—. No tengo a donde ir, Vincent es lo más cercano a lo que podría llamar "familia".

—Entonces ven conmigo. —Soltó de repente causando que ella soltara una carcajada— Oye no es gracioso. Hablo en serio.

Cariño, debes estar ebrio—él la miró sim entender—. Quiero decir, mírate: tienes a una mujer en ropa interior en tu cama y la invitas a vivir contigo. Valla forma de ligar con alguien.

—Me refería a que estamos igual. —Explicó algo abochornado— Yo tampoco tengo familia o un lugar a donde ir. Voy camino a Reville a intentar hacer algo con mi vida.

—Con que Reville ¿Eh? ¿Qué más tienes planeado, Cariño?

— ¿Parezco alguien con un plan? —Dijo burlón— Soy como un perro persiguiendo autos.

— ¿Qué haces si los atrapas?

—No tengo idea [5]… Entonces ¿Qué dices?

—Supongo que tu propuesta es más interesante, por no mencionar decente que la de Vincent.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

Ella rodó los ojos y junto sus labios con los de él— ¿Tú que crees?

* * *

**F I N.**

* * *

**1: ¿Por qué Vincent leía un periódico de noche? No tengo idea. **

**2: Es una frase de él Joker, solo que algo modificada. **

**3: Es un tipo de ropa interior femenina. **

**4: La criatura llora por el abuso y él le roba un beso en los labios, eso no me suena muy lógico. El beso en la frente es mucho mejor. **

**5: Los que vieron Batman: El Caballero de la Noche Asciende entenderán. **

* * *

Sychronicity girl: Por supuesto ya saben lo que dicen de los rubios xD (?) Me alegra mucho que te gustará el capítulo ^w^.

Shadeuchu Nightray: _Gracias, es bueno saber que ya cuento con alguien en el sitio, te digo lo mismo pídeme lo que quieras, incluso ayuda para matar a alguien (?). Es que el racismo en divertido (?), pero claro, solo en broma y sin pasarse. Sip, hoy en día incluso pueden casarse. Es fantástico que te gustará el capítulo owo._

LucyWilliams: _Elliot:_ _explotando por cualquier cosa desde tiempos inmemorables (?). Sigo aquí preguntándome de donde salen estas parejas ._. No importa, tú pídemelo que yo te lo traigo. _

ZaryG: _Bueno, bueno si tú lo dices es buena (?). Sé que tarde tres vidas en traértela, pero aquí esta ámame (?) okno. Espero que te guste y lamento mucho el retrasó. _

* * *

**Alex: Y esa niños es la historia de cómo conocí a su madre. **

**Danny: ._. **

**Maddy: ¿Qué...? **

**Alex: Nada... **

**Danny: De acuerdo... Entonces ¿Les gustó? **

**Maddy: Digan que sí. **

**Alex: Cofcof la sorpresa cofcof. **

**Danny: Cierto la sorpresa. Como me perdí tanto tiempo les tengo un regalito... ¡Les traeré tres capítulos más! **

**Alex y Maddy: ¡Viva! **

**Alex: ¿Ya los escribiste todos? **

**Maddy: Shhh... No la riegues, Alexander. **

**Danny: Otro agradecimiento especial para Shadeuchu Nightray. **

**Maddy: De no ser por ella los vómitos no serían lo único por la que no había actualizado el fic. **

**Alex: Shadeuchu, te amamos (?) **

**Danny: Él tiene razón. Bueh, sin más nos vamos. **

**Maddy: ¿Tan pronto? :( **

**Danny: ¿Crees que los capítulos se escriben solos? **

**Alex y Maddy: Adiós, hasta dentro de un rato. **


	14. Tentación

**_Kiss Me._**

* * *

**Danny: Y como les dije aquí traigo el primer capítulo de tres. **

**Maddy: Bienvenidos a la mini-maratón: "Danny es una Pésima Autora y Ahora Paga las Consecuencias de sus Retrasos" 1/3. **

**Alex: Pueden seguirnos en Twitter poniendo todo eso como hasgtag. Ya somos tendencia. **

**Danny: … Yo mejor no digo nada en cuanto a eso. Comencemos. **

* * *

**Pareja: LaciexLevy. **

**Advertencias: Ninguna. **

* * *

**Capítulo 14: _"Tentación" _**

Esa duda siempre había estado presente en su vida. Continuamente se preguntaba cómo sería si sus labios se tocaron o incluso si sus lenguas rozaran.

Siempre se cuestionaba el cómo reaccionaría él si ella lo hiciera ¿Se sorprendería? Eso es un hecho ¿Le devolvería el gesto? Es probable ¿La apartaría y reprendería? Quizá. Las variables eran muchas.

A veces incluso se sorprendía a si misma pensando en eso ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a importarle tanto para llegar al punto de pensarlo inconscientemente? No lo recordaba, pero hacía ya hace mucho que comenzó a darle importancia al tema.

Un día como de costumbre el subió a la torre para supervisar como se encontraba; se quedó con ella y conversaron un largo rato de cosas triviales. Ella con su humor negro y él con su sentido de humor extraño.

Como siempre llegó la hora en que él debía irse y continuar con sus cosas. Se levantó tranquilo y ella lo imitó, pero algo cambio en su rutina. Hubo un momento de la despedida en que ella lo beso, cuando ya no pudo resistirse a la tentación. Fue un rápido y fugaz beso que él rompió, la tomó por los hombros y la miró. Ella solo espero a que hablara y comenzará reprenderla.

—Eres una chiquilla muy traviesa, Lacie— le dijo ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de la chica. Le sonrió traviesamente y retomó la acción anterior, pero con más pasión.

* * *

**F I N.**

* * *

**Danny: Bueno, aún no hay reviews, así que... ¿Ahora qué? **

**Maddy: ¿Fiesta? :D **

**Alex: No. **

**Danny: Continuó escribiendo. *cierra el telón* **


	15. Cosas de Niños

**_Kiss Me._**

* * *

**Maddy: Y continuamos con el especial "Danny es una Pésima Autora y ahora paga por las Consecuencias de sus Retrasos 2/3" **

**Danny: En serio ¿Por qué ese nombre? **

**Alex: ¿Quizá porque eres una pésima autora y ahora estas pagando por las consecuencias de tus retrasos? Únanse en Twitter con el hagstag #DannyApestaComoAutora:). **

**Maddy: Ya somos más de 15mil. **

**Danny: Basta de bullying hacía mí, pasemos al siguiente capítulo. **

* * *

**Pareja: SharonxElliot. **

**Adcertencias: Ninguna. **

* * *

**Capítulo 15: _"Cosas de Niños" _**

La Mansión Rainsworth es un lugar inmenso, casi como un castillo o al menos lo es para un niño de 7 años. A pesar de que el lugar es tan grande como su casa el futuro Duque Nightray parece impresionarse con cada rincón del lugar. Jardines que parecen no tener fin y un sin número de habitaciones que todo niño se moriría por revisar.

— ¿Elliot me estas escuchando?—Hablo su padre captando su atención. Él hombre rodo los ojos exasperado, no era la primera vez desde que llegaron a la Mansión que el niño estaba distraído—Elliot ¿Puedes decirme lo que te acabó de decir?—Avergonzado el pequeño rubio movió su cabeza en señal de negación y él suspiro—Elliot, quiero que te quedes acá cerca, no vayas a ir al jardín ni entres en los cuartos. Voy a tardarme un poco y espero que obedezcas ¿Entendido?

—Sí, padre.

—Bien, nos vemos en unas horas.

Observo como su padre cerró la puerta en cuanto entró al cuarto y se quedó solo en el pasillo ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Si estuviera en su casa podría jugar con sus hermanos mayores, pero aquí no conocía a nadie y no parecía haber ningún niño por no mencionar la orden que su padre le había dado, ahora se arrepentía de haber venido. Miro a los alrededores del pasillo en busca de algo entretenido sin encontrar nada, bueno su padre le dijo que no se fuera lejos, pero nunca que no se alejara. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro y empezó una pequeña carrera.

Bien, no debía ir al jardín ni entrar a las habitaciones, pero podía ir al salón, la biblioteca, cocina, comedor o a la sala, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde estaba la biblioteca? O más importante aún ¿Dónde estaba él? Detuvo su carrera para ver donde estaba, pero para su desgracia el pasillo era igual a todos por los que había pasado y no había nada que le diera una pista de donde se podría encontrar.

...Estaba perdido...

Ahora sí que estaba en serios problemas, ni siquiera había alguien a quien pudiera preguntar ¿Dónde estaba la servidumbre de este sitio? Su padre iba a matarlo cuando se diera cuenta que lo desobedeció. Bueno no iba a encontrar nada allí quieto por lo que empezó a caminar en busca de alguna habitación.

* * *

**_*Horas Después*_**

* * *

Tres horas caminando y seguía perdido, había pasado por mil y un habitaciones, y seguía sin saber qué hacer. No había encontrado la biblioteca, a su padre o alguien que le ayudará, estaba cansado, molesto y con hambre a estas horas ya habría comido al menos unas galletas, pero ni agua había bebido. Ya hartó de tantas vueltas se sentó recostando su espalda de la pared y ocultando su cara entre sus piernas. Quería ir a casa.

Quería estar con sus hermanos, que Ernest, Claude y Fred jugarán con él, que Vanessa le hablará de flores u otras cosas, que le dieran de comer y que su mamá lo arropara para ir a la cama. No quería estar en este lugar, quería irse ahora, aquí no le gustaba, todo era extraño y desconocido para él. Debió hacerle caso a su padre.

—Oye ¿Estas bien?—Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó ligeramente el rostro encontrándose a una castaña con un gran vestido rosa— Tú debes ser el hijo del Duque Nightray ¿No es así?—Asintió dudoso— Déjame adivinar, estas perdido ¿No?

—No, no lo estoy—respondió con arrogancia. Se levantó y empezó a caminar—sé perfectamente donde estoy.

— ¿Ah sí?—Le siguió el juego— Entonces ¿Puedes decirme dónde estamos? Yo si estoy perdida.

—Estamos...—Miró a su alrededor sin saber que decir— ¿Tú donde crees?

—No lo sé—se encogió de hombros con dramatismo—. Nunca había estado aquí.

Esto ya era demasiado, primero él y ahora ella, definitivamente hoy no era su día ahora debía llevar a una niña con él como si no fuera suficiente estar solo.

—Dime ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

—Elliot Nightray. —Respondió orgulloso— ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Sharon Rainsworth—le sonrió. Lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar—. Bueno Elliot, tú padre ya debe de estar por irse y querrá verte en donde te dejo ¿No crees?

Sin tiempo de quejarse ella ya lo tenía dando vueltas -una vez más- por toda la Mansión, pero de algún modo llegaron rápido a su destino. Pocos segundos después de haber llegado la puerta se abrió mostrando a su padre.

—Sharon-san ¿Elliot le dio problemas?—Preguntó entre sorprendido y apenado— Si es así, lo lament-

—Oh no para nada—lo interrumpió—, es un niño muy tranquilo y bien portado, yo solo pasaba por aquí y comencé a hablarle.

—Oh bueno, ya tenemos que irnos. Elliot despídete de la señorita.

—Adiós, Sharon-san y gracias.

—No fue nada, pequeño—se inclinó hasta su altura y le dio y beso en la mejilla que le provocó un fuerte sonrojo al menor—. Cuando lo necesites—se levantó y miró al hombre—con su permiso, debo hablar con mi abuela.

—Adelante—le hizo una seña al niño para que le siguiera. Salieron del lugar y entraron a la carroza— ¿La pasaste bien?

—Sí, padre. Algo aburrido, pero estuvo bien.

— ¿Qué te pareció la joven Sharon?

—Es bonita—contesto algo apenado con una sonrisita entre labios.

* * *

**F I N.**

* * *

**Danny: Y se acabó. **

**Maddy: Owe que dulce y tierno. **

**Alex: Ya somos 20mil, y encabezamos las tendencias :D **

**Danny: Woa que asombroso -.- **

**Maddy: Al menos somos famosos (?) **

**Danny: Si, si como sea. Debo seguir escribiendo. **


	16. Experiencia

**_Kiss Me._**

* * *

**Alex: Y hemos llegado al final del mini-especial "Danny es una Pésima Autora y ahora paga por sus Atrasos 3/3" **

**Maddy: Esperamos que les gustará. **

**Alex: Y perdonarán a Danny. **

**Danny: Se lo están buscando. **

**Maddy: Pasemos al capítulo. **

**Danny: Espera ¿Qué...? **

* * *

**Pareja: ElliotxEcho. **

**Advertencias: Ninguna. **

* * *

**Capítulo 16: _"Experiencia" _**

—Ahhh~—bostezo satisfecho el rubio entrando a la Mansión—. Nada como las vacaciones ¡Al fin un descanso!

—Elliot, —hablo el chico de lentes a su lado— ¿Estas consciente de que debemos regresar en una semana, no?

—Leo, deja de pisotear mis ilusiones—se quejó cruzando los brazos— ¿O es que porque soy rubio no puedo tenerlas? [1]

—Ash, no otra vez—el pelinegro se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos— Elliot, entiende que no pasa nada con que seas rubio.

—No es eso lo que diste a entender el otro...—Calló unos segundos— Seguimos luego, buscaré algo en la cocina.

—…—Leo, solo miró como se alejaba su amigo— ¿Conclusión? Los rubios son idiotas.

Si había algo que adoraba de estar en casa, eran las galletas que preparaban los sirvientes, no tenía idea de que tenían o como las hacían, pero de algo estaba seguro: eran como pisar el cielo.

Entró a la cocina y justo como pensó estaba sobre la mesa un plato llenó de ellas. Aspiró su aroma y tomó una, dos, tres, ocho. Estaba tan entretenido comiendo que no notó cuando alguien entro a la cocina sino hasta que esta persona estuvo en frente de él. Levantó la vista y

Se encontró con la chica albina que siempre estaba sirviéndole -soportando- a Vincent mirándolo fijamente.

—Eh... ¿Puedo ayudarte?—No recibió respuesta, solo observó cómo se acercaba a él— ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Comida? ¿Un plato? ¿Un cuchillo para matar a Vincent? ¿Nada?—Cero respuestas. Ahora estaba más cerca de él y continuaba mirándolo— ¿Tu nombre es Echo, cierto?—Nada aún— Oye, ya deja de mirarme de esa manera ¿Quieres matarme? Porque si es así al menos deberías darme el motivo, pues no es jus-—sus labios sobre los de él lo callaron. Rápidamente se separó y salió de la cocina dejando en shock al chico—... ¿¡Qué le pasa al mundo!? ¡Primero esa chica extraña me muerde la mejilla [2], luego debo besar a Leo [3] y ahora esto!

— ¿Por qué gritas ahora, Elliot?—Pregunto el pelinegro entrando a la cocina— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡El mundo está en mi contra! Eso pasa.

—... Elliot el que tus galletas se acabarán no es para que grites así.

— ¿Mis galletas? Pero si aún me...—Tal y como su amigo decía sus galletas se habían acabado— Aún me quedaban. ¡Fue ella! Fue esa chica rara ¡Ella se las llevó!

—Tal vez si necesitabas esas vacaciones, Elliot...

* * *

**_*En Algún Lugar de la Mansión*_**

* * *

Una pequeña albina se escondía mientras comía varias galletas—Valió la pena besarlo—dijo para luego llevarse otra galleta a la boca.

* * *

**F I N.**

* * *

**1: Hace referencia al capítulo 12. **

**2: Hace referencia al capítulo 10. **

**3: Hace referencia nuevamente al capítulo 12. **

* * *

**Danny: Ya hemos llegado al final. Yo he saldado mi deuda y ustedes han disfrutado. **

**Alex: O al menos eso esperamos. **

**Maddy: Porque si no es así a Danny le dará algo. **

**Danny: Es en serio. No es nada sencillo sacar tres capítulos de golpe. **

**Alex: Así que dejen muchos reviews. **

**Maddy: Porque ya saben lo que dicen: «los reviews son vida... La vida son reviews» **

**Danny: Nadie dice eso. **

**Maddy: Pues yo lo digo. **

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: ¡Nos vemos pronto! **


	17. Busqueda Nocturna

**_Kiss Me._**

* * *

**Danny: Hola amores míos ¿Qué tal andan? **

**Alex: Pues, yo estoy bien, ¿Y tú? **

**Danny: No era contigo, Alex. **

**Maddy: Y siguen peleando. ¡Hola lectores de mi corazón! (?). **

**Danny: Bueno, como pueden ver aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. **

**Alex: Y lo trae al día y sin retraso alguno. Este es un motivo para celebrar. **

**Maddy: ¿Significa que haremos una fiesta? *-* **

**Danny y Alex: No. **

**Maddy: Que malos son ustedes.  
**

**Danny: Disfruten el capítulo. **

**Maddy: Nada es nuestro. **

**Alex: Y tampoco nos pagan. **

* * *

**Pareja: GilxAda. **

**Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: _"Busqueda Nocturna"._ **

Esa era una noche muy oscura, el cielo estaba completamente negro con algunas estrellas decorándolo. La luz de la luna llena alcanzaba a iluminar algunas secciones de la Mansión dándole así cierto toque acogedor. En el lugar todos sus habitantes se encontraban descansando...

_... A excepción de dos niños. _

—Ada-sama—dijo sorprendido un niño de cabellos negros y ondulados que se hallaba en el suelo de un pasillo por la repentina aparición de la niña. Con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por el susto continuo—: ¿Q-Qué está haciendo aquí?—La pequeña niña rubia sólo lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¿Q-Qué le sucede?

—No encuentro a Dina [1]. —Respondió con la voz quebrada. Su labio inferior tembló y sorbió por la nariz— Salió de mi cuarto y no sé en donde está... ¿Y si no logro encontrarla, Gil?—Sus ojos se llenaron aún más de lágrimas ante la idea.

El niño no la comprendía bien. Es decir, Dina no podría haber ido lejos, no veía necesidad de armar todo ese drama a media noche.

Le dedicó una mirada suplicante—Gil, por favor ayúdame a encontrarla. —Pidió casi al borde del llanto.

¿Hablaba en serio? Ella bien sabía de su fobia hacia los gatos y aun así le pedía eso. Aunque muy a pesar del miedo que les tenía no podría soportar la culpa de dejarla allí sola y con los ojos llorosos.

—S-Sí, Ada-sama como usted ordene. —Dijo derrotado y el rostro de la chiquilla se iluminó.

Estuvieron buscando alrededor de hora y media. Revisaron bajo las mesas, buscaron en los salones y pasillos sin resultado alguno; ya se encontraban cansados porque después de todo eran niños llendo de lado a lado en plena madrugada. Cómo última opción revisaron bajo los muebles y sólo les faltaba en que tenían en frente.

El oji-ambar se agachó para mirar bajo el mueble, deslizó su mano para tantear en busca de algo cuando una bola blanca saltó sobre él— ¡AHH!— Gritó asustado tapándose de inmediato la boca para evitar despertar a alguien más.

— ¡Dina!—Alegre la niña se agachó y tomó a la gata en brazos— No vuelvas a escaparte así y menos de noche. —La reprendió cómo si el animal pudiese entenderla. Miró al chico en el suelo más blanco de lo normal, soltó a la gata y se le acercó el pelinegro— Muchas gracias, Gil—agradeció envolviéndolo en un abrazo que causo un leve enrojecimiento en el niño—. Ten una linda noche—aflojo su agarre dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Soltó al niño por completo y se retiró a su habitación con la gata nuevamente en brazos dejando al pequeño con un gran enrojecimiento.

Con movimientos torpes se levantó para dirigirse a su cuarto y al llegar a este, se metió a su cama, se arropo hasta el cuello y pensó en lo anteriormente ocurrido hasta dormirse con una sonrisita en labios.

* * *

**F I N.**

* * *

**1:** Creo que está de más decir que Dina es el nombre de la gata de Ada.

* * *

Sychronicity girl: _¿Lo ves? La frase está en lo correcto «las cosas buenas vienen en empaques pequeños». El último fue de mis favoritos la verdad es que amo torturar a Elliot xD, no fue nada de hecho me divertí haciendo el especial. Yep, y la vida son reviews [?]. _

ZaryG: _¿Soy o no soy la mejor autora del momento? (Okno, aún soy una novata en el mundo de la escritura y sé que todavía hay muchos autores mejores que sho. [?]). Bueno quizá y no le da tiempo de leer en el día u ocultaba una revista playboy detrás del periódico. Así es, y yo con mis zhukulemtos fics les mejoró la cosa [?], la verdad yo tampoco me los imaginé juntos, pero bueh... ¡Exacto! Las galletas son vida junto con los reviews. Nop, aún no lo haces, pero estás a tiempo de hacerlo y sí, fue el más largo así que te ganaste una galleta imaginaria. [?] _

_P.D: Perdona mi ignorancia, pero ¿Qué significa crack? _

LucyWilliams: _*Se vuelve a tapar los oídos* me vas a dejar sorda mujer ;-; *cof* la frase *cof* me alegro que te gustará el LevyxLacie paee horas pensando en cómo hacerlo. Exactamente por eso se me ocurrió trabajar con chibi-Elliot, era más orgulloso que antes y por lo tanto más chistoso ¿La edad de Sharon? Yo le puse 13 años -aunque en el fic no lo mencioné-, pero sabrá Dios si fue antes o después de lo de Oz. Echo "robos locos"… ¿Cuál es el apellido de Echo? Diablos, se dañó mi chiste :'c. Cómo ya te dije puedes usarlo, pero espero que me avises cuando lo publiques para así poder leer tu fic y gozarlo. [?] _

* * *

**Danny: Otro capítulo hecho y tres personas felices. (?) **

**Alex: Eso es todo por el momento. **

**Maddy: Esperamos les gustará. **

**Danny: Y que sigan sintonizándonos. **

**Danny, Maddy y Alex: ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	18. Inicio del Verano

**_Kiss Me._**

* * *

**Alex: Cuenta la leyenda que cada mil años, Danny sube un nuevo capítulo del fic.**

**Maddy: Muchos no lo creen y muy pocos lo han visto.**

**Danny: Bien, bien ya dejen los dramas.**

**Alex: ¡Oh Dios, mira Maddy es un fantasma!**

**Maddy: ¡Retrocede entidad del mal! Vete por donde viniste.**

**Danny: … Chicos, ya en serio, no es gracioso.**

**Alex: ¡Viene por nosotros! ¡Corre, Maddy, corre como Wally West!**

**Maddy: ¿Quién?**

**Alex: Ya la regaste, no importa ¡Corre!**

**Danny: Oigan ya, hablo en serio….**

* * *

**Pareja: LiamxLily.**

**Advertencia: AU.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: _"Inicio del Verano"_**

Miro el reloj colgado en la pared una vez más verificando la hora «4.59 pm, sólo un minuto más y podré al fin irme de aquí» dijo en su mente la rubia puberta, esperando –al igual que muchos- el sonido que anunciaría su libertad.

El sonido de la campana inundo el edificio, acompañado del bullicio de los adolescentes que lo habitaban. Los pasillos –y algunos salones- se llenaron de papeles, para quedar vacíos a los pocos minutos, exceptuando al personal docente y la chica rubia que fue lo suficientemente lista como para no salir –y ser atropellada- con el gentío.

Se levantó de su escritorio y recogió las cosas que se hallaban en el; estiro un poco sus brazos y tomó su bolso— ¡Al fin el último día de clases! —Pronunció alegre bajando por la escaleras— Por fin comienza el verano. Nada de tareas, pruebas ni maestros molestos; sólo dormir hasta tarde, almorzar el desayuno [1] y no hacer nada la mayoría del tiempo.

Llegó hasta la sección de los casilleros [2] y sacó unos cuantos libros del suyo, cerrándolo al terminar — ¿Lily? —Dijo una voz masculina, proveniente de un joven castaño de lentes que se veía sólo un par de años mayor que la chica— ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Creí que ya te habías ido. —Hablo brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Hola Liam—saludó al chico regresando el gesto—. No soy tan tonta como para salir junto con todos esos salvajes, además tenía que recoger algunas cosas—le explicó caminando hacia él— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

—Me quedé hablando con uno de los maestros—respondió ajustándose los lentes— ¿Es un poco tarde, no crees? —Dijo con la mirada hacia afuera— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—Claro, no hay problema—le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos adolescentes salieron de –el infierno- la institución en dirección a sus casas. A lo largo del trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, quedando así en un profundo silencio—Entonces…—Trato de iniciar una conversación el de lentes —… ¿Emocionada por las vacacio nes?

—Sí, por supuesto—le contesto la rubia que caminaba a su la dando leves saltitos— ¡Al fin me libraré de todos esos exámenes y de las cantidades infinitas de tarea! —Frunció levemente el ceño, pero lo cambio al instante por una sonrisa— Ahora sólo serán infinidades de helado napolitano, Damon y yo.

— ¿Damon? —Pregunto un tanto confundido— ¿Quién es Damon?

—Damon—le dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Ya sabes _The Vampire Diarys. _Él es, tú sabes, ardiente.

Liam la miró unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas a las cuales, se les unió ella—Oye Liam—hablo recuperando el aire— ¿Vas a ir a la universidad, cierto?

—Así, ahora pasaré la mayor parte del verano presentando exámenes de admisión.

Chasqueó la lengua —Que mal, Liam. Yo que pensaba invitarte por las tardes para ver a Damon.

—Es una lástima que no pueda ir—le siguió el juego entre risas— ¿Tú iras a la preparatorio, no?

—Sip—miro sus pies— ¿Es difícil?

—Es fácil si eres un nerd—bromeó causando una leve risita en la rubia—. No te preocupes te va a ir bien, ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

—Dormir todo el día, ¿Y tú?

—Igual.

Continuaron hablando de cosas triviales mientras seguían caminando hasta sus casas, a las cuales llegaron en poco tiempo. Se quedaron parados frente a frente esperando a que alguno de los dos dijera algo.

—Nos vemos después, Liam—se despidió la rubia comenzando a irse.

—Ah, claro. —Respondió con cierto desgano— Ah… Lily, espera—la llamo haciendo que se volteara, cosa que él aprovecho para darle un fugaz beso en los labios. Fue bastante corto, pero basto para dejar a la adolescente en shock. Se separó de ella con rapidez —Nos vemos después —se despidió sonrojado y entro a sus casa. [3]

Lily por otra parte se encontraba estática y aún trataba de procesar lo que había ocurrido. «Me besó» pensó llevándose los dedos a los labios.

— ¡Lily, entra ya a la casa! —Dijo su madre desde la ventana— ¡Está oscureciendo y no quiero que te resfríes!

—S-Sí, mamá. —Se apresuró a obedecer.

_Sin duda había sido un buen comienzo del verano…_

* * *

**F I N.**

* * *

**1: **Vamos, todos hemos hecho eso en vacaciones sin excepción alguna.

**2: **Ellos tienen casilleros, en mi escuela hay que pedir otra silla en otro salón… Y eso si sobra alguna.

**3: **No sé si se entendió bien, pero Liam y Lily son vecinos.

* * *

**LucyWiliams:** _Esa soy yo, la maestra de la ternura, si quieres ternura ya sabes a quien llamar. (?). No fue nada, espero con ansias leer ese one-shot._

_P.D: Yo espero lo mismo, querida. ;-;_

**Shadechu Nightray: **_No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya regresaste. Entonces sonrrojate :3. No me habría quedado tan genial de no ser por ti y ¡Que viva Batman! Me pasa lo mismo, ya que como tú dices, Levy es más como una figura paterna para ellos (pero al parecer él no lo entendió y lo hizo con Lacie), pero de igual forma respeto a quienes les guste. Raras las parejas, lo sé xD. Quien sabe, quizá y lo es (?). Oh :o gracias por aclarme el termino, ahora todo tiene sentido._

* * *

**Alex: La profecía era cierta, Maddy.**

**Maddy: Somos de los pocos que lo han visto. :o**

**Alex: Somos los elegidos, Maddy. Debemos anunciarlo ante el mundo.**

**Danny: Oigan ya se están pasando. /3**

**Maddy: Bueno, bueno di tu excusa.**

**Alex: Veamos que tan buena es.**

**Danny: Unas semana sin internet y otra porque mi tío quiere ser cool así que le instalo el Windows 10 a la computadora y el muy genio no sé que le hizo, pero el programa se le tuvo que descargar mil y un veces, ¿¡Para qué!? Para tener el menú viejo, pero colores.**

**Maddy: Como siempre, la excusa es patética.**

**Alex: Por cada review que manden, se donará un dollar para que Danny mejoré sus excusas.**

**Maddy: Apoyen esta buena causan.**

**Danny: Adiós y gracias por leer.**


	19. Beso Bajo la Lluvia

**_Kiss Me._**

* * *

**Alex: Tierra, agua, fuego, aire…**

**Maddy: Hace cien años, las cuatro naciones vivían en armonía, pero todo cambio cuando los fics retrasados atacaron.**

**Alex: Sólo Danny, quien actualizaba constantemente, podría detenerlos… Pero cuando el mundo más la necesitaba…**

**Maddy: … Desapareció. **

**Danny: Sigue sin parecerme chistoso.**

**Alex: Dinos, gran ilusión, ¿Cuál es tu excusa el día de hoy?**

**Danny: Falta de inspiración, ¿Podrían dejar ya de hacer eso?**

**Maddy: ¿Hacer qué?**

**Danny: Olvídenlo, pasemos con la historia, les tengo una notica.**

**Alex: ¿Buena o mala?**

**Danny: ¡Preguntas al final!**

* * *

**Pareja: GilxLottie. (No me maten).**

**Advertencias: AU y posible Ooc.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: "_Beso bajo la lluvia_"**

— ¡Me gustas, Lottie! —Exclamo agitado un pelinegro con las mejillas sonrojadas a una chica peli-rosa— Me gustas, y mucho.

La chica frente a él, se limitó sólo a mirarlo algo consternada, ¿Cómo habían llegado aquí? Hace unos minutos se quejaban del profesor de física y ahora se le declaraba, ¿Qué pasaba con este chico?, o más importante aún ¿Qué debía responder?

— ¿Y bien…?—Le pregunto temeroso ante la respuesta— ¿Q-Qué dices?

Parecía haberse arrepentido de haberle dicho eso, él se sentía avergonzado y ella incomoda, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de reaccionar y ya quería una respuesta. Podría fingir que recibía una llamada, pero le resultaba algo cruel hacerlo; fantástico, no podía fingir la llamada y no podía usar su típico _"debo ir a ajustar las trenzas de mis zapatos, adiós"_ ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

—Escucha Gil, —comenzó a decir lo primero que se ocurrió — tú… Tú eres un gran chico—sí, el típico _"eres un gran chico, pero no quiero nada contigo y por idiota te vas a la friendzone". _Sabía que era un cliché lo que estaba por decir, pero no tenía nada mejor que decir— y también eres un gran amigo, pero la verdad es que y-…

Las palabras murieron en su boca, cuando el oji-ambar estampo sus labios con los de ella. La había tomado bruscamente de las mejillas y junto sus labios con los de ella, definitivamente esta chico necesitaba ayuda. Y como si el brusco beso no fuera suficiente comenzó a llover, ¿Qué tenía el mundo en su contra hoy?

Y tal como comenzó, terminó –de besarla- y se fue del lugar corriendo, dejándola a ella, sola, mojada, y confundida.

—… ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? —Pregunto a la nada. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con el bolso sobre su cabeza, en un patético intento de evitar que se mojará.

* * *

**_El Fin de Sem_****_ana_**

* * *

— ¿Qué él hizo qué? —Pregunto una voz femenina a través del teléfono.

—_Do que escuchate._ _—_Respondió ella con la voz graznosa.

— ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

—_ ¿Qué espedabas que hicieda?_

—Mira el lado bueno—intento sonar positiva su amiga—, al menos tuviste lo que todo chica quiere.

— ¿_El amod de su mejod amigo?_

—No tonta, un beso bajo la lluvia.

—_Que beso bajo da lluvia ni que nada. Do único que tengo ahoda es un desfiado._

—Di lo que quieras, Charllotte, pero ambas sabemos que lo disfrutaste.

—_Deja de decir dispadates._

Pero aunque lo negará, muy, muy, pero muy en el fondo, le había gustado.

* * *

**F I N.**

* * *

**Danny: Y al fin, he terminado.**

**Maddy: ¿Nos dirás la noticia?**

**Danny: Sí, ya termine.**

**Alex: ¿Esa es la noticia? Ya notamos que terminaste.**

**Danny: No idiota, termine todo.**

**Maddy: ¿Todo de qué?**

**Alex: ¿Estás hablando en código?**

**Danny: No. -.-**

**Maddy: ¿Entonces?**

**Danny: Terminé el fanfic.**

**Alex: … ¿Qué tú qué?**

**Maddy: ¿te refieres al capítulo, no?**

**Dany: No. El fanfic "Kiss Me" estás terminado.**

**Alex: ¿Es una broma?**

**Danny: No.**

**Maddy: ¿Y por qué lo terminas?**

**Danny: Porque sí.**

**Alex: Así que… ¿Esto es todo?**

**Danny: Sip.**

**Maddy: ¿Este es el adiós?**

**Danny: Eso creo.**

**Alex: ¿No es algo pronto?**

**Danny: No.**

**Maddy: ¿Podemos despedirnos cómo corresponde?**

**Danny: Sí.**

**Alex: Adiós, fieles seguidores.**

**Maddy: Esperamos y hayan disfrutado de cada capítulo.**

**Alex: O al menos, haberles sacado una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Danny: Puede que muchos no estuvieran desde el principio, pero estuvieron hasta el final.**

**Alex: Y eso es lo que importa.**

**Madddy: Esto es todo, amigos.**

**Danny: DannyMichell, se va. Adiós a todos.**


End file.
